Hated
by Polevault Princess
Summary: Sailor Moon is Hated by the scouts and she finds the 7 rainbow crystals by accident. . .
1. Chapter 1

Hi all,

Just re-writing this story as I wrote the first like 10 chapters when I was 18 and new to writing, hopefully will improve the continuity of the storyline and fill in some of the gaps, So bear with me and hopefully you will enjoy this updated versions. =)

Read, review and enjoy =)

PP

* * *

Chapter One

Since the beginning I have been told that I was nothing special, I have always been told that I only have role in this team, and that was to help find the crystal and to protect it until we find the Princess who is the rightful owner of the jewel. That is my only goal and it is something I wanted to strive for, I just wanted to be invisible. I wasn't strong enough for this battle they wanted me to fight for them, and for this weakness I was hated.

A blonde girl with the longest pigtails fell for what was the tenth time that lazy afternoon and complained to a black cat that was leading the group of girls in short skirts, "Luna, Why am I even here, this search is ridiculous! It isn't like the crystals are just going to appear, with the Princess in tow saying 'Hi, looking for me?"

"Sailor Moon, this isn't about you, this is about the crystals, and you only can control the Moon wand to help us locate them, so would you just stand on your feet and do your job. The sooner we complete our mission the sooner you can go back to being unknown." Snapped the black cat with the golden crescent moon leading the group.

"Meatball Head would you just act your age, we don't need a two year old in this group, we just need to find the source of Mercury's readings and then we will be back in Tokyo. So just concentrate on keeping your face off the ground and pay attention to your surroundings." A girl in a red skirt with long black hair with a fiery temper retorted to the blonde, she turned to the girl in the same skirt outfit but in blue, with short blue-ish cropped hair, "Mercury are we there yet?" she sighed.

Mercury sighed, impatient with the black hair girl and her impatience, "Not too much further I hope."

Sailor Moon stumbled again at the harshness of the tone of voice they spoke to her in, took her by surprised, as she fell she let out a squeal as she fell down a small hole. When she stood back up, she looked ahead, and saw the rest of the team gather around Mercury and her mini computer, and then behind them, a big smiling dragon-looking monster drooling just behind them.

"Um, girls," Sailor Moon said with fear rising in her voice, her arm raised pointing at the beast.

The green girl, turned to face Sailor Moon, and snapped, "We don't have time for your games Serena, we are trying to track the reading."

"Jupiter, turn around!" Screamed Sailor Moon, to which Jupiter turned and saw the monster that was scaring the scout of the Moon.

The girls turned and braced themselves for an attack, and Sailor Moon stepped forward to the front of the group, "I don't know why you're here but on be . . ." Started Sailor Moon, but before she could continue Sailor Mars Interrupted pushing her out of the way, as Sailor Moon fell she twisted her ankle at an odd angle.

"Shut up Sailor Moon we don't need to hear that crap." Said Sailor Mars, "Mars Fire ball ignite" she screamed her attack

"Mercury Bubbles blast" said mercury;

"Jupiter thunder crash" said Sailor Jupiter;

And to join their attack Sailor Venus yelled "Venus Love Chain encircle"

With a crash the beast of vaporized and the Sailor Scouts jumped around congratulating each other with hugs and high-fives.

"We sure showed that beast didn't we girls," said Sailor Jupiter looking at each of the inner scouts but avoiding looking at Sailor Moon, who was sprawled on the ground near where Sailor Mars knocked her too. "However I think it is time to go back to Tokyo, we won't find anything but trouble here and plus it is a school night. Sailor Teleport?" The girls all agreed with the lightning scout. They gathered together and held hands and Teleported from the dark forest, leaving Sailor Moon behind.

When Sailor Moon finally gained her feet, balanced lightly on her ankle, she looked around the forest where she was left and groaned when she realized that the team she thought she was part of had left her behind again. "What they did it again" Sailor Moon whispered to herself, she silently transformed back into her civilian form, back into Serena and looked around her.

Serena was in the middle of a black forest; the only light was the lamp that her 'team' left behind when they teleported. Serena wandered around blindly, tears silently falling down her face, they had left her in the middle of no where, and with her limited directional skills, finally she sat down realizing that she was lost and she started crying loud sobs.

When her sobs finally subsided, she heard a faint beeping from her backpack. With a shrug, she shrugged out of the straps, unzipped the bag and rummaged around for the offending beeping. From her bag she pulled out a wand that had a large crescent moon at the top of it, and what looked like a small stage in the middle of it, that was flashing.

"This must mean that a crystal is near by." She struggled to her feet, and she held out the wand in front of her and she started to hobble in the direction that the beeping was getting stronger.

After some walking for some time, she ended up at a lakeside, with some freshly dug up dirt at her feet. At this point the wand was pointing to the ground, Serena got down on her knees and started to dig. After about half an hour of work she found a box and inside it was 6 of the Rainbow crystals.

"Why would the Negaverse leave them here?" she thought to herself. They had stolen the three that Tuxedo mask, her debonair savior, that always arrived in the nick of time to save her; and they had not gotten their hands on hers, that was locked safely in her jewelry box at home, so why leave them in this secluded hidden area of the Tokyo forest, could she have wandered into the Negaverse? Instead of standing around question how her dumb luck could have struck for her to find something so important, Serena quickly picked up the box of jewels, the wand and slipped it into her backpack, and she stumbled back the direction she came from.

It was dawn when Serena finally got home, instead of following what her body wanted to do she went to the bathroom to shower and get herself ready for school, too exhausted to even contemplate having that extra hour of sleep, and making herself later for school. Once out of the Shower, she went to her jewelry box and pulled out the extra jewel and slipped it into the box in her bag, she started the walk to school, made longer by her injury she got last night.

While walking Serena found her mind drifting to all the times that the scouts had ditched her, all the times they all had made hurtful comments to her. They obviously didn't want her around and they loved to torture her.

Serena made it to school early even with her injury, the day was uneventful, she sat by herself at lunch and thought about the box that was locked in her locker. When the final bell rang she slowly left the classroom. She didn't have anywhere to go, normally she would have detention, but because she was early to school she didn't get detention.

So she slowly wandered in the direction of her favourite place to go in the afternoon, the Arcade. While she walked she mused about what her situation would mean with the scouts. As now she had something they wanted the rainbow crystals. She mused to herself what she could get them to do just to get all the crystals. Granted everyone thought there was one more out there in a host but she could use that as further leverage.

While musing to herself, Serena was knocked out of her thoughts from a sharp pull of her arm, and hitting a strong chest.

"Why don't you watch where you are going Meatball head, you almost got yourself killed." Came a strong male voice, the reverberated through her body as she heard it.

"Nobody would care" Serena Mumbled to herself, slowly untangling herself from the man on the side walk.

"What was that Meatball head?" He asked with a grin passing over his face, his blue eyes sparkling, and the opportunity to taunt the blonde girl.

"Stop calling me that," She spat at him, brushing her clothes off with dust, "I said, you know I have a name, and I would like to be addressed with it." She lied and defended herself.

"Whoa, don't I even get a thanks for saving you from the traffic of Japan." He said feigning hurt.

"Shut up jerk, I am not in the mood for your taunting." And with that she hobbled off, and she continued going to the Crown Arcade and where she slumped into the back booth of the establishment and cried herself to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Hours later Serena was woken with the reverberating slap on the table that she slept on, she jolted up, and hit her head on the back of the booth, mumbling, "I didn't do it." Then quickly grabbing the back of her head where a nice little bump had instantly started to grow, she then glared at the offending nicely manicured hand that was still resting on the table.

"Serena what are you doing here, you were supposed to meet us at your school when it ended, I mean seriously, you are such a loser scout, why do you even bother being a Sailor Scout" Rei whispered vehemently.

"Leave me alone Rei," Serena groaned when she realized who had woken her, she got up from the booth, but before she could leave the arcade Rei grabbed her roughly holding onto her arm.

"Where do you think you are going, we need to deal with your insubordination." Rei spat at her.

Serena turned and stood nose to nose to the fiery girl from Mars, in an odd moment of bravery and gave an angry stare, "I will not be doing anything with you until you learn some manners." And she struggled to release her arm from Rei's grasp.

"Manners, no, you little traitor, who do you think you are? You will be doing what I say, and I will be keeping a close eye on you." Rei raged.

With all the strength that Serena could master, she broke from Rei's grip, and turned and ran as fast as she could from the fiery priestess. As she ran tears clouded her vision and as she turned a corner into a side street that led to a park to hide from the possibility of further confrontation with the angry girl, and a convenient shortcut to her home, where she swiftly locked herself in her room, and cried herself to sleep again.

The next day, Serena woke late as usual, and she erupted out of her house in the normal cyclone behavior she did most mornings. As she made the mad hobble into school so that she could try and make it to class on time, she turned a corner, and instead of running down the side street she hit a solid, fleshy wall of human and she fell to the ground. Keeping her head down, out of respect, she started apologizing profusely to the person she had attacked.

"Meatball head!" Exclaimed the man, "Fancy seeing you running late to school again, you should really stop being so lazy and get up earlier, remember the early bird gets the worm!" He said laughing at his own joke.

Serena looked at him about to comeback with a retort but instead, muttered "Get out of my way Darien, and continued her dash to school. "I am so sick of their taunting, once I find the princess maybe everyone will leave me alone, and I can just leave this place for good." she thought sadly to herself as she sat in her seat making it in time for first bell.

Miss Horuna walked into the room and started to fill out a late detention slip for Serena, just so it would be ready for her when she sprinted in the door, but that moment never came. Miss Horuna looked up and saw that she was sitting there already for class. "Oh my, Serena is on time, I need to announce this I really must." She said looking at her bewildered.

"So what, that I am on time, would you just get the class work started, it isn't like the world has ended." Serena said not looking around the room as all eyes were on her.

With that Miss Horuna unsure whether to reprimand the girl who looked out of sorts started the class.

In the final class for the day Horuna clapped her ands together and started the class again, "Alright then, would everyone please turn to Chapter 12 in your text book, today we are learning about myths of the ancient world of the Moon, which is regularly referred to in your Myths and legends class." There was a shuffling of papers and when everyone was set she started talking.

"Once there was a beautiful kingdom on the moon there lived Queen Serenity, she was ruler of the whole Universe and kept peace to the universe. She had a daughter called Serenity who was in love with the Earth prince Endymion, but they could not wed as on earth there was a futile battle raging against an evil Queen Called Beryl, in the end she won against earth and went up to take over the moon. Queen Selene knowing this went and enclosed everyone on the moon with the Imperial Silver Crystal and sent the people of the moon, 1000 years ahead on earth. And apparently they are living among us and protecting us from evil, or so that is how the legend of today goes."

Serena looked at her teacher her interest piqued and raised her hand to ask a question, "Miss, what happened to the Crystal?"

"Well it is said to have broken up into 7 different rainbow crystals waiting for the guardians of the princess, to join them, and only then will they be able to find the great Princess Serenity and save the earth, " Serena went to ask another question about how the crystals could be joined but the Bell Rang to end the school day and everyone, including Horuna were briskly packing their things to go home.

Serena looked at her bag and thought with determination, "I am one of the guardians of the princess so I can join them, that's what I will do."

And with that positive thought, Serena too made the dash from the school to try and complete her task as a Guardian. But as per usual she ran into one of her tormentors and was thrown to the ground. "What do you think you are doing Darien," she said trying to get up.

"What do you mean Meatball Head, you are the one practically flying, and not looking where you are going, I can hardly be the blame for that." Darien said trying to help her to her feet

"Don't you dare touch me, I can do it myself." Serena tried to get up but she couldn't she looked down at her knees and from the force of him bashing into her, her scrapes on her knees opening up again and now covered her legs in blood and her ankle was the size of a balloon again.

"Serena," Darien gasped has she fell forward from her second attempt to get up and put weight on her legs, "look I'll just take you up to my apartment clean you up and I will take you home okay?" he said shocked at what damage had been inflicted on her legs.

"No, I can take care of myself," She said with determination, as she pushed herself out of his arms, that felt oddly familiar, but as she pushed off she fell again.

"Serena, I am not taking no for an answer," and with that he swiftly picked her up and carried her to his apartment. Once at his apartment he gently placed her on the couch, and as he placed her, her bag fell off her shoulder and opened over the floor of his lounge room. Serena scrambled for her things as Darien did the same, and as Darien reached for the wooden box full of the jewels Serena made a dive from the couch, to which Darien gave her a weird look, and put his hands up as if to surrender and backed out of the room to his bathroom to get his medical equipment.

Meanwhile Serena pulled herself back onto the couch and stared at the crystals. "Why can't there be simple instructions for this kind of thing."

"Instructions for what?" Darien asked as he walked back into his lounge room, his arms laden down with medical supplies. Frightened by his sudden reappearance, Serena dropped the box and the crystals fell out. Serena frantically tried to grab them all, but Darien was too quick for her and grabbed the orange crystal that had rolled to his feet. Realizing what it was, he raised a curious eyebrow at the girl, "Serena why have you got the Rainbow Crystals? Why have you got all seven of them?,"

"You would not believe me if I told you," she said simply holding out her hand for him to place the orange crystal in, he in turn thought about it for a moment then gingerly placed it into her hand, and then knelt in front of her and started work on her injuries, 'she wasn't going very far, anyways' he thought.

"Try me?" Darien said and started to wipe the blood off her knees.

"How do you know about the crystals unless…" she said drifting off in horror of what it could mean for him to know about the crystals.

"Unless what?" Darien said looking up at her pressing some disinfectant solution in to the cuts on her knees ignoring the wince of pain coming form his patient

"It would make complete sense that you would be after something pretty of mine, they are just costume jewels for a dress." She said trying to make the jewels sound less important then what they were and then sucked in a breath in pain as Darien eased her show off her ankle to get a better look at it, or to punish her for lying to him.

"I know they aren't just costume jewelry, where did you find them? " He asked as he eased an ice pack onto her ankle, and wrapped a bandage to hold it in place.

"Are you evil Darien? Aside from the obvious bullying?" Serena asked wide eyed and bluntly.

Darien laughed at her bluntness, "I would like to think I am not I fight for love and justice, and don't deny you enjoy my attention." He said with a smirk, to which Serena shyly smiled to herself at his confidence and his Sailor Moon reference.

"So you are one of the good guys, so how do you know about the Crystals?" Serena asked, looking at them in her lap.

Darien thought about it for a moment, and with a pulling a rose from his sleeve, and he showed it to her, she looked up at the flower and her eyes widened in recognition, then she watched Darien with a flourish and a turn he was suddenly wearing a cape and mask and a Tuxedo.

"Tuxedo Mask," Serena gasped, and just like that he transformed back into his civilian form.

"Now can you trust me, Sailor Moon?" He asked with a smirk, taking a guess as to who she really was, to which Serena gasped again. "Because you need to hand those crystals to me."

"Darien, I can't do that, yet." Serena said trying to stand, from her spot on the couch.

"But you can trust me Sailor Moon, honest, I am Tuxedo Mask." He said with earnest.

"Why do you want the crystals?" Serena asked, fear making her voice rise.

"Because I need it, damn it Sailor Moon, I need them, and you need to give them back to me." Darien said taking steps forward towards the girl, "I need to find out who I am."

"These crystals are the link to the Princess, not to you. As the keeper of the moon, I need them to find the Princess." Serena said, and with one last push from the couch she stood, still holding the crystals and she shouted her activation war cry, "Moon Prism Power!"

With the Serena's cry for her transformation the crystals started to join and form as one, and instead of her transforming into the Champion of Justice, Sailor Moon, she changed into a white floor length dress, it was off an odd the shoulder gown lined with the most delicate of golden pearls, it was tight around her chest and just under breasts it dropped into a flowing skirt, her hair was in their usual high buns on her head the tails flowing from them, and pearls matching the ones on her dress were attached to slides, holding them up. While Serena transformed memories flooded back to her, memories of being on the moon and memories of that fatal battle against Beryl. "I will, never give you the Crystal Darien as it is right fully mine." She said this and hopped back, as her ankle was still hurt.

"You're the girl from my dreams" whispered Darien as he backed away form the newly transformed princess.

"What dreams?" She said looking at him incredulously.

"I have been dreaming of you, you were telling me to get the crystal and I can find you, but you found me instead." Darien said looking at her.

"Just because you dream about me Tuxedo Mask, does not mean that you hold any claim over me, the man I am supposed to love, and the one if anyone was to lay claim to me would be Prince Endymion" Serenity said looking at him again.

"But I am Prince Endymion," Darien pleaded.

"Then prove it." Serenity said with force.

Darien transformed again, but instead of appearing in his tuxedo, he appeared in a suit of Amour, with earth insignia on it. "See, this is who I really am, and you really are the princess of the Moon, Princess Serenity, or to me, the love of my life."

Serena overwhelmed by the knowledge that he was the prince and by all her memories from the moon, could not hold her transformation any longer, fainted and landed heavily on the couch.

When she woke up she found herself in a foreign bed and she looked around and saw that Darien had fallen asleep on a chair in the corner. She stood shakily, her ankle paining her, and she let squeak of pain, and landed heavily on the bed.

Darien woke up with a start and lifted his hand ready to attack the person who woke him up. He noticed it was her and scolded "What are you doing out of bed Serena, you should even be moving . . ."

"I am Hungry and I need to talk things over with you," Serena interrupted.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

So 10 minutes later they were eating biscuits and drinking tea in his lounge room, he had carried Serena to the couch and sat down at the other end of it sat down as well.

"So what is it you wanted to talk about, Serena?" asked Darien looking at her.

"Oh, well, what do you remember about the moon?"

"Not much really, just that I had to find the Princess before the queen of the Negaverse found me, and I found her."

"Yes well, more like I found you." Serena went silent, looking at eh ground trying to figure out what she was going to do now that she was the princess and how to deal with the Sailor Scouts.

"What's wrong Serena?" asked Darien as he moved a little closer to her.

"I, um, uh, I don't know what to do." She said kind of defeated, kind of confused about how she should take the fact that her worst enemy is her, in technical words her lover, "I really am confused, I really am, what we are? And well, just adjusting to the fact I am never going to be normal and along with some other stuff."

"One step at a time okay," he said looking at her again. "In simple terms we are what ever you want us to be, I don't know, where I stand with you because I never realized the little girl I have taunted for like the whole of my life turns out to be the princess that I am in love with." Serena blushed and glanced up at him and then stared at the ground again. "Being normal is kind of over rated trust me on this, the quite peaceful life is not for you cause I would all ways be there to taunt you!" he said the last bit to make her laugh but it didn't work, she just continued to stare at the ground, Darien moved closer to the girl and pulled her into a hug, to his surprise she didn't resist as the old Serena would, she kind of turned and put her head into his chest and let out a sigh.

Suddenly, there was a beeping from her bag, this shocked her but she grabbed it. On the screen was a very angry face, "Sailor Loser, where are you? Ever heard of being punctual?"

"Shut up Pyro" said Serena hurtly, "I will be there like now okay," Serena turned from her communicator and looked at Darien, "Well that was my wake up call, and I have to go. No really I have to; otherwise the girls will gut me like a fish."

"You want a lift? Considering I did like kill your ankle yesterday." He said getting up and grabbing his keys.

"Okay then, that means I have to tell you my plan though, if you want to be like an accessory."

"Hey sure why not, belongs as you won't get hurt." He said helping her out the door and grapping her bag with the crystal in it.

In the car Serena started to talk, "Okay well they didn't know that I have the all the crystals considering they have like this huge habit of leaving me behind and teleporting away, oh yea we are going to the temple, well, I got the 7th crystal like last week so they still don't know, but I am going to keep them to believe that we have none and well play it from there, and yea."

"Um, why don't you just tell them that you are the Princess?" Darien said turning into the bottom car park of the Temple

"Because then the Negaverse will know, and that is really bad for me." Serena said starting to grab her things.

"Meet me afterwards?" Darien Asked grabbing her hand as she opened the door.

"Err, okay how about at the arcade in like 2-3hrs?"

"That seems good, I was going to go there once I dropped you off, going to help Andrew with installing the new oven and do some reading." He said this and then let her hand go.

"Well okay then, I will make my way from here, when they release me." With that she smiled and started to make her way up the stairs, looking rather painful, with her sprained ankle. Darien watched till she was up the stairs before he drove off to the Arcade.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four**

"Always late Serena, always," said Luna as Serena finally made it to the temple. Serena sighed and looked around.

"Why was this meeting called?" She asked timidly looking at all their glaring faces.

"About the Seventh crystal, as far as I can tell no one has it, so it is still in a human," said Ami, looking up from her notes, and passing them around to Luna. "However I can't track it down and at the moment my PC is really stuffing up, like last night it said the Crystal was formed then it wasn't" Serena smiled inwardly to herself, remembering that it was her that had used her newly remembered powers to have her computer do that.

"Well I have been doing some more fire readings and well, it says that the princess will find us." Said Rei, looking at Luna for guidance, "But last night I got no readings what so ever, the only thing I got was a sore butt and burnt because the flame jumped out at me." Once again Serena smiled to herself, thinking "You won't be getting any readings for a while"

Mina looked at everyone and realized that Serena wasn't winging about being here today, plus she was getting some strange vibes from her, maybe it was her Venus power of love telling her something. "Sorry girls but I am getting some strange readings in here at the moment. Does anyone have like a new Boyfriend or anything?" She looked at each of them and they shook their head. "Ami, you still with Greg?" Ami nodded, "Rei, still with Chad," Rei nodded, "Lita, ken?" Lita nodded, "Well I am so confused I would as you Serena but I can already predict the answer." She said still looking confused. Serena just shrugged and looked back around the room, and then asked "Is that all we are here for? Cause I have to go see someone and well yea, I really don't think you girls need to know all that, it's got to do with the fact I need a new thing when you guys find the princess seen as I am being released." With that Serena hobbled out of the room and made her way to the Bus stop and waited for the bus to take her to the Arcade.

"Something Strange about her today girls," Said Artimis from behind them, as they were all staring at her retreating back. They all simultaneously nodded.

Serena reached the arcade and sat at the back booth out of force of habit from the last couple of weeks. Darien walked up and waved, "Hi princess, I will be like 5 more minutes got to just do some final adjustment for Andrew and then I will be back, you want anything?" he asked.

"Just some water thanks," she said and he walked off.

"So you're being nice to Serena now?" Asked Andrew back in the back room.

"Uh, um, yea, it is kind of more than that but don't tell anyone, I think she wants people to actually notice it on their own." Said Darien as he plugged in the oven and turned it on.

"So how did it come around to this?"

"Well I kind of full on accidentally charged her and she hurt her ankle and well we got talking." He said looking over at her. "By the looks you are all set to cook, whatever you cook in there." He laughed and grabbed his bag and two glasses of water, then walked in all over to Serena.

"So all done?" she asked looking up at him when he came back.

"Yep, all done, those ovens are like so heavy though. How did the Meeting go?" he asked this then took a sip of water.

"They just told each other the strange things that have been happening; only Venus is a bit Iffy about some things but that just her Love vibes finding out some things they can't explain."

"How so?" he said taking up her hand stroking her palm,

"The vibes are picking up us."

"Oh, okay then understanding now. You know that I know who the scouts are don't you?" he whispered so that no one over heard "I put two and two together,"

"Oh well I am just going to hide now cause here they come." She said this ducking her head, while Rei, Mina, Ami and Lita walked up.

"Hey Darien!" they said in chorus.

"Oh hey girls, how are you?" He said acting as if nothing strange was going on, but still trying to get Serena to look up.

"Good thanks, who are you here with Darien?" asked Rei speaking for the group, they were all trying to figure it out when Mina exclaimed, "You're here with Serena!" Serena finally looked at them and waited for their attack, but they just stood there looking at her for once lost for words so instead she spoke up, "Hi, girls"

Then Rei found her tongue, "Darien why are you hanging out with this ugly loser?" Serena looked at her willing tears not to come, Darien staring at Serena's face then saying, "because I can"

"I mean seriously, it is Serena you like enemy, you know that klutzy, ugly girl you tease."

"I am sorry Rei but things change." He said simply.

"Darien you are so much better then that and you know that, she cries all the time," Serena got up and ran out to the back of the Arcade, "See there she goes again."

"Hey Rei, get over your self, it isn't always about, your opinion okay," He then got up grabbed Serena's bag that had the crystal in it and followed her out to the back of the Arcade, where he found her in the empty oven box, trying to hide from the world.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five**

Out in the Arcade, Rei just stood there and the other girls turned to her and said, "You know what Rei, maybe he is right?" Said Lita, looking at the girl, Ami nodded with to agree with Lita.

"You know what I think we have been too harsh on her, she is Sailor Moon after all and with out her we can't defeat the stronger Enemy." Said Mina, "Also, Darien, believe it or not I think love each other, but that is just the Venus Vibes I am getting from it all."

Rei looked at each girl and said, "believe it or not, I kind of agree with you guys and Darien but I don't think that she will take us back we have hurt her too much. But I think we need to track down that crystal and find the princess none the less." With that they went out of the Arcade and started search for the crystal.

Meanwhile out at the back of the arcade Darien was trying to coax the hurt girl out of the box. Realizing that she wouldn't be coming out he crawled in after her and although they didn't fit, hugged her and just sat there letting her cry. When the tears seemed to have stopped, he said, "Why didn't you tell me they were against you?"

"Because it hurts, plus you have hated me up till now." She said wiping her eyes.

"When did this start?" he pursued,

"Like when we met Mina, and well I am only here until we find the princess they said and they still believe it, but they don't know, Darien and at the moment they are looking for the 7th crystal aren't they?"

"I think so, but I left after I told Rei to get over herself." He said slowly edging them out of the box, seen as it was starting to make him cramp up. "Let's just go to my place and talk about it okay, come on." He picked her up and walked to his car with her bag on his back, so that he could carry her easily. By the time they reached the apartment Serena had fallen asleep again so he put her to bed, he then went and got himself a cup of coffee and sat in the lounge room to study. By about 9:00pm Serena was still asleep and so was he, head back on the back of the chair book sitting lost on the floor, coffee going cold.

The next day Serena woke up first yet again and to wake up Darien she placed her lips over his and stop him from breathing from his mouth, which woke him up instantly gasping for breathe. Serena jumped back laughing, seeing his face, look as though he was a goldfish. "Serena stop laughing," he said warning her, "Meatball head, I mean it." Well calling her 'Meatball head" kind of sent her further into a laughing fit. And Darien seeing one very good way (For him) to make her stop laughing, lunged at her and kissed her only softly on her lips. She stopped immediately realizing he was going to make her look like a goldfish. So just to shock him she kissed him back. He stopped and pulled out and stepped back with the look Serena was waiting for, Serena shrugged and said "Just a wake up call, no harm in it all." And she stood up and moved to the couch. Darien took a few minutes to recover from what had happened, and then stood up and sat next to her leaning forward and grabbing some biscuits that he had left last night and started eating them. "So what are your plans today?" he asked casually looking over at her,

"well seen as I am up I think I will go to school and then maybe go home, no harm in doing that and trying to live a normal life for the moment until I have to reveal 'alter ego' to the other girls."

"Well would you like a lift?"

"Sure why not, but I will so beat you to your car!" said Serena as she grabbed her bag and kind of hobbled to the lift, she got there just as it was about to close and Darien just missed it he had to run all the way down the stairs from the 6th floor, so obviously Serena beat him.

"I still got it, even with a stuffed ankle!" She squealed and jumped into the car as he unlocked it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six**

Everyone that day was amazed to see Serena early to school and turning up in a flash red car with a male who was so hot it could make you drool. "Serena, before you go any trouble phone me okay, doesn't matter how trivial or how small, I will be there okay?" Darien said before she jumped out of the car.

"Sure Darien," She said this and leant forward and pecked him on the cheek and jumped out of the car.

Serena had a pretty boring day at school except for the fact the scouts actually waved at her, odd but it didn't dampen her mood what so ever. So when the last bell went Serena went home, she needed to actually do her homework, she was actually feeling smart. She was halfway through it when there was a knock on the door, there was a police officer at her door way, "Can I help you, sir?" she asked when she answered the door.

"Yes, are you Serena Tsukino?" he said rather agitated,

"Yes sir that is me."

"May I come in?"

"Okay then. It is only that no one is home yet so I really shouldn't but you are a police officer aren't you?"

"Yes I am here is my badge."

"Okay well you can come in"

"Thank you"

"So what can I do for you sir?"

"I have actually come with some rather bad news miss."

"Really?" Serena said starting to panic.

"Your parents and your younger brother were in a rather bad car accident, miss" he said not looking at her.

"What, are they alive?" she said tear starting to form in her eyes.

"I am sorry but they were all killed on impact." He said rather heartlessly. "Is there anywhere you can go to tonight, seen as you are a minor?"

"Oh um," Serena thought she was still taking in the fact that her only family is dead. "Oh um, I have no living relatives, I think, oh um, call this number he can come over." She said as she ran from the room and sat in the corner of her room, and cried.

As soon as Darien got the call he went straight to Serena's home. However he couldn't find her in any of the room's, so the last room he went to was her room and he found her sitting in the corner of the room rocking back and forth tears streaming down her face. "Serena?" he asked as he walked forward.

"Well, who else do you think it is, because it isn't my family?" She said through more tears.

"Sorry, I just wanted to be sure," he went up and pulled her into a hug. Serena didn't resist but she didn't know what to do.

"Darien, I didn't get to say goodbye to them," she whispered, trying to curl up into a ball, but Darien still had hold of her, so she couldn't so instead she leant against his chest and started to leave a wet patch on it from all her tears. "Why does one part of my life seem to get good and another part just get terribly worse? This is not fair." With a few fist pounding into Darien's chest, which didn't hurt him, Serena kind of just slumped and fell into an uneasy sleep Darien reached across and grabbed the cordless phone that was sitting on her dresser and dialed Andrew's number after three rings he picked up "Hello?"

"Andrew it's me Darien," he whispered as to not wake up his princess.

"Darien, buddy, what can I do for ya?"

"I am at Serena's at the moment and I was wondering if you could get Mina, Lita, Ami and Rei over here? Also could you bring over some food please?"

"Having a party eh?" he said obviously grinning.

"Nothing like that Andrew, Serena's family was in a horrible car crash, it is on the news, and I think Serena needs her closest family she has, although they may hate her, they are connected to her. Just don't tell the girls that they are coming here just say you need their help with something."  
"Is Serena alright?" he said starting to write things down.

"Should be, at the moment she kind of fell asleep, after hitting me and mumbling about some things."

"Okay I will get the girls there in like 15minutes."

Then there was a click of the phone and Andrew hung up.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven**

Andrew looked around the arcade and saw the four girls sitting there drinking their milkshakes looking rather exhausted. He walked up to them and asked "Hey girls, I need a favor,"

"What is it Andrew?" asked Ami, looking up from her book.

"A friend of the family has gone away and well they needed someone to feed all their pets, it is just that they have like so many animals it is almost like a zoo, I was wondering if you girls could help, I would usually ask Darien but he is busy tonight with some things." He lied, Ami looked around at all her friends and they were nodding and standing up.

"I guess that is a yes Andrew."

So five minutes later, Andrew had given each girl a bag to carry and then they walked out of the arcade. When we reached the destination Rei realized where they were, "Why are we at Serena's house Andrew?"

"Just need to check up on her everyone get inside, okay. I have to tell you something." Andrew ushered everyone inside, and dragged Rei in cause she didn't want to go in.

"So why are we in here Andrew?" Said Rei pompously as she sat in the lounge room with the others.

"Maybe because she has no family anymore, Rei and well I thought maybe you guys wanted to be there for her." He said looking at her with an angry glare. "Don't leave now Darien wants to talk to you first but I will go up and see him now don't any of you move." And he left the room, walking up to Serena's room, where she was asleep crying and Darien holding her.

"Hey buddy, how she doing?" he asked looking down at her as she tried to curl up into a ball again, but Darien not letting her.

"She fell asleep, I think that is her answer to everything at the moment, friends hate her, she falls asleep, family dies, and she falls asleep." He said shifting her onto her bed and putting her blanket over her. He stood up and looked down the hall to see if the girls were in the house still, noticing that there was a low whisper going on in the lounge room, he turned back to Andrew, "any trouble getting them here?"

"No one at all, until Rei realized where we were and I kind of snapped and said you're here to help her seen as she has no family now."

"Okay then, you want to stick with Serena, if she wakes up come and get me okay." And with that he walked­­­­­­­­­­ into the lounge room transforming into Tuxedo Mask in the hallway.

When Darien walked in all the girls gasped and Ami asked, "Why are you here Tuxedo?"

"Why do you think I am here, Mercury?"

"How do you know who I am?"

"Simple really, The Princess told me everything."

"You found the princess? How?" intervened Rei.

"She found me," he said simply,

"Well, how did she find you Tuxedo?" asked Lita looking at him with confusion,

"Well, Jupiter, she was in her civilian form and she had all seven crystals, she joined them, through protecting them from and when she tried to transform into her Scout form she transformed into princess."

"You mean to say the Princess is Serena?" Said Mina slowly filling in the gaps that he had missed out. "But how did she get the seven crystals?"

"Yes Serena is the princess and she got them with the help of you, if you didn't leave her in the forest that evening she wouldn't have technically walked into the Negaverse and found the six of the crystals that they had, then the other day she found Ziocite and I battling for the 7th which we had left on the ground, seized it and then she had seven." He finished looking up to the hall making sure Andrew was still up there.

"Just one more question," started Ami, "You know who we are, who are you?" ended Rei, Darien turned three sixty degree's and when he turned back to face them, he was Darien.

"Oh my, Darien is Tuxedo," Rei said to no one in particular, staring at the man, "So what is wrong with Serena, Andrew said something like she had no parents,"

"Her parents died in a car crash this afternoon, so yes she has no family except for us." He said, then he walked up into Serena's room, to check on her and let Andrew sit with the other girls.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter eight**

Back in the lounge room, the four Inner Scouts were talking quietly amongst themselves trying to take in the fact that 'Serena' klutzy Serena was the Princess of the moon.

"I can not believe she had the crystals, all seven of them" Rei exclaimed rather loudly looking at everyone else.

"We did kind of cut her out of everything Rei, you know that," said Lita, wanting to go and look on Serena but decided that she should stay there until they were actually allowed.

"Yes we did, and I feel so guilty, I think the only reason I didn't push her completely over the edge was because we needed Sailor Moon, to defeat some of the stronger enemy." Rei said guiltily, "I have to apologize to her, and hope to the planet mars she will forgive me." She said this last part looking to her hands.

Once Rei had finished talking Andrew left Serena's room and walked back to the lounge room, and started to sort out the bags of food he brought from the arcade, the other girls saw what he was doing and went up and started to help him serve everything out.

Back in Serena's room, she had woken up, and was looking out the window, while Darien stood with his back her room, having not noticed that she was awake. Looking outside she saw that it was her signature symbol in the sky tonight; stepping out into the light letting it hit her, making her forget her pain about her family passing on. Darien finally realized that she was awake, walked up behind her and whispered, "Are you okay?" he wrapped his arms around her waist and let her lean against him. "You hungry?" he asked looking at her.

"What do you think? Am I ever not hungry?" she said looking at him with a small smile playing across her lips.

"Well your grieving period went fast." He said a little surprised.

"The moon heals everything for me, but I am used to the fact I can not bring loved ones back, I have had about 5 close family members pass on in the pass six months but I think I handle it a very different way to a lot of people, but every time I step into the moon it feels like someone is taking the pain from me." She explained then she started to walk out the door following the smell of food that was in her kitchen, leaving Darien following after her like a sheep.

When she walked into the kitchen Andrew cam up and gave her a hug, "I am so sorry, about your parents, honey, you know that I am here for you, and you Darien hurt her and I will hurt you, we both know what we are talking about." Darien nodded and grinned at Andrew. Meanwhile Serena was eating as if there was no tomorrow. "Whoa slow down there Princess," said Rei without realizing she spoke. Serena looked up and laughed, "Rei, nice of you, nice, ha ha," all four of the girls went up and started all at once started bowing and apologizing to her. "Girls I forgive you just don't ever do it again," she said and went back to eating, gesturing for them to join her.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey Kiddies! Just finished exams so im trying to get my stories up and running again, also if anyone has free time i am after a beta well i think that is what people call them today, you know someone that edit's stories and stuff cause otherwise i might take a while to go through and fix all my stories up im slowly getting there i think i have finished Chapter one of the First story i wrote, Living with her pain so im getting there so ALERT TO ALL Play nice when you review i dont have a Beta person, and i havent had enough time to redo all the chapters love ya's Polevault Princess

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

But she didn't forgive them, how could she forgive them, they betrayed her, yes the betrayed her, so what were they doing here, Serena looked at Darien and stepped out of their embraces, with a small fake smile playing across her lips to show the girls that she 'forgave them' inside herself she was cursing. Looking at Darien again she grimaced, she walked out the front door and walked out side, she whispered to herself "I can not have them as my inner guard if they did that to me."

"Serena you know that you are going to have to trust them sometime," said Darien as he wrapped his arms her waist.

"I don't Darien, which is why I had the outer Scouts."

"The outer scouts? There is more planet scouts?" he asked confused, while letting her lean against him.

"There are four other Planet Scouts, Uranus, Neptune, Pluto and Saturn; they are also the protector of the Princess." She said deep in thought,

"So why aren't they part of the inner scouts?"

"They had an argument over Saturn, She is the scout of Death and Rebirth and the inner scouts believed that she is evil and will destroy the moon and the galaxy, except the outers, Queen Serenity and the Princess. Sailor Pluto caught them bullying Sailor Saturn over her powers and where her loyalty lied in regards to the Moon and this galaxy, almost killed her once, that's what finally sent the outer planets over the edge, there was a huge battle between those 7 which the Queen had to break it up as because of it all the silver crystal was losing its power because of the peace being disturbed. The Outers then decided that it would be best for them to leave and only return when it was required of them." She said remembering the past.

"So why didn't you go to them when they inner planets abandoned you?" he asked them kissing her neck.

"Because they haven't had their memories patched up to remember the moon and their planets they only know that they have a bigger purpose in life and that is it." She said letting her body go limp, "It isn't fair, Darien, they expect me to accept them back into my life when all they have done is caused me pain over the last couple of years, now they think everything will go to peachy, peachy friends, and I don't want that, I want them to realise they did something wrong and be punished for it."

"Going on an evil trip now aren't we?" Darien said noticing the violent side of her coming through.

"No not an evil trip, they are only apologizing because they now know that I am the princess, if I can't have them trust me as Sailor Moon, how can I trust them to protect me? It isn't much to ask." She said tracing the edging of the fence with her fingers.

"No, it isn't asking much, but where did the Serena go that forgave all the time?" he asked.

"She died a while ago Darien, a long time ago." She said with annoyance, "Why are you asking all these questions, is it question time or something?"

"Because I want to know what is running through your mind?" he said innocently not prepared for her outburst about to some.

"What is running through my mind eh? Well you want to know what it is, it is the fact that they tried to ditch me, the fact that I will never be normal, the fact that I think I have a boyfriend, but as far as I can tell he only loves me for the fact of our past lives, and nothing as pointed me in the right direction on how I should take all of this." She said stepping out of his arms, anger, hurt and tears all running around her face.

"Serena, why do you think that I love you for our past lives?"

"Because we, because, well think about it Darien, you have only been nice to me now, when you find out that I am the princess. You know what I have to think about it, I will be back." With those word Serena Teleported herself away.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Darien stood there in disbelief, "Since when could she teleport?"

He wandered back into the house and looked at the girls with a sad look on his face; he turned to the girls and muttered, "Who knew that Serena could teleport?"

The girls looked up from their silent conversation of looks at each other, Raye was first to say, "What are you talking about?"

"Who knew she could teleport?" He said louder, a sad look still in his face.

"Serena can't teleport Darien, well not yet anyway." Luna said bouncing up onto the back of the chair.

"Well, if that is true Luna where is she now?" –he said waving his hands about- "certainly not with me"

Behind Darien, Artemis swiped at the back of his knee, causing him to buckle.

"Now will you calm down?" Artemis said Jumping on his head. "The princess has gone to think, and with you storming around here half destroying her home is going to help her?"

"What do you mean destroying the place?" Darien said as he turned around and saw what had happened during his rampage. He had knocked off all the pictures off the walls and knocked over the vase on the table. "Oh. That" he muttered defeated.

Raye was first to speak again, "What do you mean now that she teleported away? What were you talking about with her, to make her go off and think?"

Darien sat down in a heap on the seat and before he could speak Luna spoke, "Serena shouldn't be able to teleport yet. She has only just become the princess it is too early for her to remember the powers that she once had. She should only be able to teleport with the help of all the Sailor Scouts."

"Well, she teleported Luna she isn't here now and she shouldn't be by herself at the moment, who knows what she will do in the state that she is in." Darien said this looking at his feet. Trying to think were Serena would go.

Meanwhile at the park, Serena collapsed on a bench, this was too much for her to go through in her mind. First the girls wanted to be friends with her again all because they knew she was the princess, her parents and the annoying brat Sammy were gone and never going to be returning and she had to destroy the Negaverse. "This is all too much for one girl," she muttered resting her head on her knees.

Behind her crept up an ugly monster. The monster grinned evilly and placed a claw on the blondes head and said, "Sleep now, and release all that energy to the Negaverse." Serena gasped, but was unable to move. When the monster was creeping up it had released its tendrils and had wrapped around Serena without her realizing.

"Release me," she muttered quietly going rigid.

"What was that, Blondie?" said the monster.

"I said, release me." She said a little louder. The monster tightened its grip around her. "I said, let me go!" she said a little louder glaring at the monster. She raised her hand and concentrated the power of the crystal at the monster and Moon dusted it.

* * *

Sorry for the 6 month delay. I have been rather busy and now I have become sick so I thought I would update it but it is a struggle. I hate being sick. . . . . Sorry people, reveiw comment or just plain read it. Luv ya's PP

* * *


	11. Chapter 11

**HI!!!!**

_It is the Polevault Princess Back to haunt you all!!! LOL! PP has been sick and been recovering from this blasted cold. I have a cold and it is Summer in this place. DANG! Well on with the story._

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon **_

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Serena looked at her hand and then at the dust, "I did that?" she muttered under her breath. She looked at her hand again and raised an eyebrow. "This is really weird, how did I destroy the monster without the help of the Scouts." Staring at her hand still she pulled out her broche and looked at the crystal. The crystal showing no new answers she put it away, and stood up. Her knees going shaky as she stood, she stumbled a few steps and fell to the ground. Tears threatening to fall from her eyes. She closed her eyes and wished she was at the arcade in her back booth.

"Serenity?" said a concerned voice from above her. Serena glanced up and saw a lady standing over her with long green hair.

Serena muttered, "Pluto?"

The woman smiled and kneeled down and helped the blonde up. "In this time and age people call me Trista."

"Thank you, Trista." Serena stepped away from the support; and looked at the tall older lady. "So, where are the other three?"

"Moving into an apartment on the other side of town," Trista said with a grimace, "Too busy for me, too many people as well, who knew moving in with a couple and a 12 year old would be so hectic, But Princess why are you here by yourself?"

Serena looked at the woman and said, "I teleported here, and then somehow defeated a Negaverse monster in an already drained state."

"What do you mean teleport and what do you mean in a drained state?" Trista said studying the young girl, looking for fatigue, but seeing it in her eyes and not in her physical stance.

"One moment I was arguing with Darien in my backyard, I then willed for myself to be here in the park on this bench and TADA I was here." She said, remembering the conversation she had had with Darien.

"And the drained state?" she said raising her hands to her hips.

"The monster had me, snuck up on me, its tentacle had wrapped around my foot, draining my energy. I then raised my hand and it was gone." She said looking down at her hand again. "Look Trista, call me up on the communicator I have a little bit to deal with at the moment."

Trista looked like she was going to argue but she sighed and said, "Okay princess, promise me if those Inner scouts especially Mars, causes you any discomfort you will come to us."

"I promise Trista; just don't come deliberately looking for me, they don't know of you four and I would like that to stay like that for a little while longer." Serena said this then gave the Scout of Pluto a hug. Trista pulled out of the hug and curtsied to Serena and left Serena to hobble along. She didn't hobble for long, she stood behind the trees and focused on her booth in the Arcade again, she thought about being there instead of behind the tree in the park. When Serena opened her eyes she was in the back booth of the arcade. She looked around wide eyed and muttered, "How in Selene did I do that."

Meanwhile Darien was walking down to the arcade, having left the Sailor Scouts to search for Serena by himself, and sending the girls to their respected homes. He entered the arcade and looked for Andrew seeing that it was one of his hired monkeys manning the counter, he decided against talking to the counter girl. Instead he walked down the side wall looking into each of the booths. Reaching the last one he saw a blonde girl fast asleep. Forgetting all his anger about her running away from him, he gently pushed her across and lent her body on his and gently kissed her head.

Suddenly Serena disappeared.

* * *

People! People! People! Calm down. I know a weird Chapter. But I am sick, Well I am kind of better, and I have alot of spare time. So reveiw people. and I should update in the next week.

PP


	12. Chapter 12

_Hi all,_

_So that was probably the longest week of my life... A couple of years. To be honest, I don't remember where I was going to head with this story, but now that I am back I think it will go somewhere grand. I hope my writing style has gotten better since the last time I was on here. If not, more time to keep writing._

_So please read the next installment of my story. It might have a bit of an emo turn to it. But the lovely bouncy Serena will be back soon, I promise._

_So please read + review (if you wish)_

_Enjoy_

_PP_

* * *

Chapter 12

Serena woke to the sounds of walls being hit, she sleepily sat up on the couch that she had transported herself to, unsure of how she got here from the arcade she looked around, eyes still adjusting to being awake. She heard grumbling outside the door near her and the jangle of keys, she looked around for some sort of object to defend herself from whoever was on the other side of the door that was about to enter the room, she found a photo frame, not looking at the picture she lifted it above her head.

Outside the door Darien was grumbling about losing Serena again, it had been hours of searching for her when she suddenly disappeared from the arcade. What did he have to do to get her to realize that he wasn't being there for her because of their past, but he had wanted her ever since she threw that failed exam paper at his head and argued with him. No one had ever argued back to him before, she was clearly in the wrong all those years ago but she stuck to her guns and that is what impressed him. He slammed his hand against the wall, "Damn, it" he muttered. He was struggling to find the right key, after a few more seconds of fussing over the right key he finally got the door open. He threw his keys into the bowl next to the door and reached for the light switch, just as the light flickered on he saw an object come flying at him from his left, with ease he grabbed the frame on its corner, and looked at the blonde girl who had thrown it at him, and whispered, "Serena?"

When Serena realized who had entered the room, she slumped back onto the couch, glad that she hadn't been kidnapped from the arcade, but still a little confused about how she got to his apartment. "Why did you bring me here Darien?" She said not looking at him, she was still cranky at him, she wasn't really cranky at him, she needed a place to channel all the hurt and confusion she was feeling and he was convenient and she was frustrated.

Darien looked at her, and moved to sit in front of her on his coffee table, holding the frame in his hand, "I didn't bring you here Serena, I found you in the arcade asleep, I was going to let you sleep and then show you something when you woke up, but you teleported again. This is the first time I have been home since leaving your house earlier today." He explained.

Serena stared at him, and then nodded. "So I truly have all my powers back don't I."

"I don't know about all of them Serena, but you have mastered your teleport again very quickly. You don't need the scouts to help you with their power." Darien said, strangely proud of her, he remembered back in past, in order for her to come to the earth to see him she had to get her guardians to give her a little power boost to get to him. He looked at Serena through his lashes and saw her nodding in agreement, maybe even remembering the same memories he was.

After a second of thought she looked at him, "What did you want to show me?" She asked timidly, really hoping for him not to drop another bombshell on her, she had had enough.

Darien smiled to himself, and looked at the picture in the frame he was holding, he carefully held up the frame to show her what was inside.

Serena gasped, it was a photo of her, and she was at the Arcade laughing with Andrew, "How long have you had that?"

"This was taken on your 16th birthday a few weeks after you threw your exam paper," He said, smiling at the picture, "I wanted to show you this, because you said I wanted you for our past lives, I wanted to prove to you that you have had a place in my life ever since you crashed into it. Don't feel pressured by any of this Serena, if you think our past is what you are feeling for me; that is okay, I will just prove you wrong."

Serena looked at him confused, they had had many raging battle of words ever since that day, but deep down Serena had liked him, she loved their arguments it meant that the 18 year old (at the time) paid attention to her, and for those short 5 minutes, she had his full attention. "I'm not pressured at all." She said as she pulled him forward and kissed him. Darien taken by surprise with the pull forward, quickly grabbed Serena and rolled her on top of him and quickly deepened their kiss, after a few more moments, he broke the kiss before he let himself get carried away with this angel, and kissed her forehead. She sighed contently and placed her head on his chest, knowing that the love she felt for him, was reciprocated, she was happy on this dark day.

"Serena?" Darien asked, after a couple of minutes of enjoying having her in his arms.

"Hmmm, Darien?" Serena said, her eyes still closed, not wanting to break from this moment, she felt safe in his arms and she didn't want that to change and certainly didn't want to face reality.

"Did you want to go home tonight?" He said cautiously.

Serena looked up at Darien and without thinking, "I need to Darien, my Dad …" She trailed off, looking out the glass doors at the end of room, her eyes starting to well up with more tears she needed to shed for her lost family, she let them fall, then shook her head.

Darien looked at his princess and frowned, he hated seeing her upset, angry was a different emotion completely but upset was not a face she should have. "You will stay here, as long as you need to," With that he picked her up, and carried her to his room. He placed her on his bed, "Now you need something else to wear to bed, and maybe a shower too." He said with a wink, and walking over to his clothes cupboard. Serena stared at him, she still was crying, but he hadn't flinched or dismissed her yet, feeling very confused by these loving feelings, all she had experienced form anyone for the past couple of years was torment for her sensitive ways. Darien turned around and came back to the bed with a pair of his boxers and a t-shirt and a fresh towel. He leaned down and placed them on her lap and accompanied it with a quick kiss on her forehead. "So the shower is through there, get yourself cleaned up and ready for bed, I will be in the lounge if you need anything at all okay?" Serena deftly nodded, and numbly stood up and walked to the bathroom with the clean clothes he had given her. Serena took her time in the shower.

Darien wandered back into the lounge room, and sat on his couch. He was exhausted, but he was extremely happy that in her time of need, even though she was asleep when it happened, she had teleported to his apartment. They just needed to have a game plan, they had the crystals, and now that the Serena had been revealed as the Moon Princess surely this would mean more conflict within her court. He couldn't remember them not getting along like this in the Moon kingdom days, but granted he rarely saw the inner scouts around aside from official events, there had to be something that he was missing or maybe there was something Serena didn't tell him. He sighed loudly and rolled his head back to look at the ceiling. He had to keep her safe from now on; maybe he would help her find the outer scouts they would be able to help her with her new powers, she was able to use them in her human form, and she had to be able to control her teleporting skills. Because a lot of it seemed to be based on her emotions, he didn't want her to ruin her human relationships – not that he thought she had many left; she had changed so much over the years of becoming Sailor Moon. She was so quiet these days, so withdrawn, but maybe that would change in the coming months.

Hearing a loud whimper coming from his bedroom he got up to investigate, finally realising that he truly was physically as well as emotionally spent from today, his muscles and his mind protesting with his sudden movements.

He got to the door and he saw Serena looking at her hands tears running down face again, he quietly walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her. Serena leaned in to him and whispered, "They truly are gone, aren't they Darien?"

Darien whispered back, "Yes."

That got him a big sob, but she as she looked up at him, she whispered again, "I am truly the Moon princess?" Darien just nodded, knowing this was a lot to take in; he was still processing it himself. "This isn't all just a dream? Will I just wake up from all of this at any minute?"

Darien just shook his head, not sure what he could say to comfort his princess. With a sigh Serena just nodded and leaned against his chest, and Darien murmured into her hair, "You need to get some rest, I am going to have a quick shower and you just rest here, don't worry about taking up too much space on the bed I am going to sleep on the couch."

Serena nodded, and then moved to the centre of the bed, and pulled the blankets over her, taking in the smell of his bed clothes and watched him grab his boxers and go to the bathroom. When she heard the turning of the taps and the water start to run, she rolled over so that her back was to the door, and started sobbing. So much had happened today, she was never going to lead a normal life now, not with her parents and brother now dead, not now that she had the crystals and was the Moon Princess that everyone in her team had hoped to replace her with, now they were stuck with her. She had learnt that the outer Scouts were now awakened and now living in Tokyo and now with being the Moon Princess she could teleport. She continued to sob; she just couldn't live the life they all wanted her to lead, at least she knew that Darien would be at her side, not because she was the Princess, but because he wanted to be. That she was grateful for, but was she going to be strong enough for him or was he going to be another person that she was going to let down?

Just as Darien was leaving the bathroom, drying his hair with a towel, wearing nothing but his boxers, Serena let out a frustrated scream pushing the blankets off her, and started sobbing again. Darien rushed to her side, pulling her into his arms in an attempt to console her. Serena rolled into his arms, thankful for the strength he was offering her, and she whispered to him, "Don't sleep on the couch, don't leave me."

Darien kissed her forehead, and said "Never." He pulled the covers over them, and they eventually fell asleep in each other's arms.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Across town Trista walked into her apartment, and found that her three friends sitting around the lounge room waiting for her return. She watched the two women and the young girl from the doorway, happy to have her friends around.

"The princess has been revealed, and I think the inners are going to be more trouble than they are worth," Trista said with a sigh waling to where Hotaru was and sitting on the floor next to her.

The woman with short blond hair with her arm wrapped around her girlfriend with aqua hair, looked at Trista with concern, "We always said they were trouble, Trista, too many independent personalities."

Michelle looked up at her girlfriend trying to justify the girls actions, "Amara, they are still teenagers, just like they were on the moon, Trista; surely they haven't gotten as bad as you think."

Trista sighed again, "I ran into Serenity at the rose garden, she had teleported there, defeated a monster, and was able to teleport away. She shouldn't have that skill or power yet."

Hotaru stared up from her puzzle, she maybe only a twelve year old girl, but she was wise for short life alive on the planet. "But we had only just started her training, on the moon, even though she had gotten her memories back and the power of the silver crystal, she shouldn't be able to do that without her immediate courts help."

"Exactly, Hotaru, I am worried that something has happened to their relationships to change the distribution of power." Trista said trying to fit a puzzle piece into a spot, not fitting she discarded it on the side of the puzzle board. "We may need to train her to control her power, and see what she can really do with it."

Amara looked concerned, she knew that on the moon Serenity didn't feel protected by her court, she felt like she was a burden to them as she could rarely fight with them, and if trouble ever really came along she was just going to get in the way, which is why the scout of the moon had been created in secret. They had been training Serenity to become Sailor Moon, so that she didn't feel so defenceless, but she never finished the training. Amara also knew that the Queen, Serenity's mother had taken some of princess's power from her at birth, she had had too much power in her control even then, "Ladies, if the princess truly has been fully awaken, we will need to stick close, we never truly new what kind of power she could handle, Remember the Queen made sure that Serenity couldn't have full access to the power unless she really needed it."

The other three nodded, and they sat down trying to figure out a plan for how they were going to assist the Princess, without the Inner court aware of their assistance.

Meanwhile at Raye's shrine the four inner scout and their cats were discussing the new they had received today.

"I still can't believe Sailor Moon is the Princess," Muttered Raye in complete disbelief. "I mean seriously ladies; no one could see this coming." She continued looking around at her friends.

The other girls just looked confused; they were in two minds, wanting to follow Raye, as she had become leader in Serena's withdrawal from their friendship.

Ami looked up from her book that she was staring at not reading in her lap, "What I am surprised about is that she accepted our apologies so quickly and freely, I thought she hardened, do you think she was faking it?"

Lita looked at Ami, realizing that she had a point, "What do you think is going on? What will we have to do to get her back as leader, or at least on speaking terms with her, we are her court after all."

Raye raged, "I am leader now, she abandoned us, she kept secrets from us, she had the freaking crystals and she did it on her own." Deep down Raye was actually a little in awe at the fallen leader, she didn't ask for help, she didn't even let on that she had the crystals, but she would never let the Princess know.

Mina had remained quiet, she knew how much hurt they had put the Princess through, most of it happened when she joined the team, she didn't truly understand the dynamics of the team before she joined them in battle, just knowing she made the group a 5 and was easily accepted and Serena was easily shunned because of her ideals of wanting to live a normal life. They had all started getting memories back before Serena, which then made her feel even more left out and made Raye convince her that maybe she wasn't a true scout as she didn't have any memories returning to her like they all had.

Mina looked up from her thoughts, and watched the girls discuss this matter, more so just asking questions of each other and not getting the answers they wanted. Disrupting their chatter she quietly said, "I think we have a lot of work ahead of us, girls, I think if we want to get back into her good graces again, we need to work on getting her to trust us." She turned to Raye, and smiled apologetically, "Raye, I know you wanted the role as leader, but I am going to take the lead for now" Raye just stared, "You know as well as I do, that I was the head of this court, I have let you take this position because I knew how much you have always wanted it, but we need to have a calm handle on this situation, and I am afraid, your personality is similar to your fires, calm and warming most of the time, but once you have a reason, burning out of control the next."

All the others just stared and the Scout of Love almost to argue with her decision, but it made sense to them that she took control of this situation; they couldn't lose their moon princess. Raye, although angry, folded her arms and nodded slightly with her head, they would need to discuss this once they had the Princess back on their side.

Once all the girls agreed with her, she stood up, "I think it is time for some rest, I will call an audience with the Princess tomorrow and see where to go from there, be prepared to be helping Serena a lot over the next couple of days, she has her family to bury and a new life to build and we will be part of her life."

They all nodded and they left the Shrine, leaving the priestess to recover from her day of losing power, and losing the trust of her Princess, just before Lita left, she gently grabbed Raye's shoulder trying to comfort her, and said, "Don't worry, this won't work out the ways the fires say." And Raye visibly cringed at the memory of her visions.

* * *

_Hi All,_

_Another chapter down and dusted, another filler chapter, the inners are making plans, the outers are making plans, and Darien & Serena just seems to be sleeping. _

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I will hopefully make it more action packed in the upcoming chapters._

_Thanks for all the wonderful reviews and welcome to the new follows of my story. =)_

_PP_


	14. Chapter 14

Hi All,

I hope you have enjoyed this Chapter, I am trying to set the scene for this half of the story. Not going to lie I am finding it difficult to get the story right, as there are now so many different characters that are getting involved, so I apologize if it seems to be taking forever to get to some sort of Action. I will get there eventually.

I wanted to also thank you all for the many reviews, follows and Favourites. I didn't have much hope for this story when I came back to it, but seeing that my writing is still well received has given me a little more of a boost to keep it going and not giving it a short ending. So thanks. I also would like to apologize for the typos in the earlier chapters written in 2006. I was a girl who just started writing then. Hopefully I will find the time to fix up those issues and discrepancies with the story.

Enjoy this Chapter.

PP

* * *

Chapter 14

In the morning Serena woke up early finding Darien staring at the roof, pulled the only pillow still on the bed and pulled it over her head. She felt a shift of the bed and she felt an arm curl around her hips, he pulled her close and she groaned in protest of being moved, Darien just smiled and kissed her temple under the pillow. "Well someone isn't a morning person now are they?" He asked laughing at her reaction to now bash his head with the pillow.

Serena closed her eyes, she didn't want to be awake at the moment, if she woke up, and yesterday would become real. That was definitely something she didn't want to happen. But if yesterday didn't happen she wouldn't have her sweet Prince next to her, she would have never known his true feelings, but all she wanted was to be a normal teenage girl, Sailor Moon, and Princess Serenity had put a stop to that. She groaned again, and rolled into Dairen, resting her head onto his chest delicately, almost as if; if she wasn't careful he would disappear because yesterday didn't really happen.

Darien held her in his arms, as she was going through her many though processes, not wanting to disrupt her thoughts. Honestly hoping himself that it wasn't a wonderful dream that he was going to wake up from any moment by his alarm. Lost in his own thoughts he was brought back to reality by a quiet voice.

"Darien, everything truly happened yesterday didn't it, this isn't a dream?" She asked still with her eyes closed.

"Yea, everything did happen, you didn't dream any of it, I am sorry." He whispered back.

"I think I have stronger powers, did you see that I teleported?" She asked.

"Yes, I saw that you could teleport, you had me running all around Tokyo trying to find you most of the nights." He chuckled.

"Did you know I defeated a monster using my hand as Serena?" She asked.

Darien a little confused with what he heard sat up, Serena not prepared by his sudden movements, rolled clumsily off him and sat up and looked at him. They sat crossed legged in front of each other.

Serena then explained her story, about how after she had teleported from him she was drained in the park by the monster, then she raised her hand and then it was dusted, she told him how Trista had found him and told her that they were staying across town, now awaken because she had discovered her new identity.

When she had finished her story Darien grabbed her hand, and looked it over, wondering how she could have summoned that power as a human and then a thought struck him, which he articulated out loud, "Serena, what if, you in your human form is Princess Serenity, that there is no difference between your two personalities?"

Now it was Serena's turn to look at him confused, "I don't understand, I am Serena, not Serenity."

Darien ran his hand through his hair, "Let's use an amnesia patients memory as an example," proud of quickly thinking on his feet, "So, your princess personality, and powers were you from years ago, then you bumped you head and forgot who you are, and then they started calling you Serena and you developed this personality, that had Sailor Moon as a way to channel your powers, because they have to escape somehow. Then you bumped your head again, in our case found the crystal and then all your memories as Serenity returned to you, including how to use your powers. So you are still the same person, but you just have some extra powers, so maybe Sailor Moon was just the alter ego, and the Princess is your true form. So Serena equals Serenity and Serenity equals Serena." He finished that off with a nod, watching to see how Serena would react to his explanation as to why she had access to her powers in what they thought were her 'civilian' form.

Serena slowly nodded after a couple of moments, "In a convoluted way that makes sense. But I would like for the outer court to confirm your theory, Sailor Pluto should have the answers we are looking for."

Darien let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding, to be honest he was waiting for her to break down again, but his explanation of her seemed to calm her instead of making her react negatively to the new responsibilities that she may have to face in the future.

After a moment, Serena looked at Darien, "Darien, would you help me get home? I need to plan things." She said hesitantly, she didn't want to go to her family home alone, she didn't even want to say the word funeral, because she didn't want to accept that her family was gone and all she had left was an empty house.

Darien leaned forward and pulled her into a gentle hug, and whispered to her "Anything for you." With that he pulled her back to the bed, "Get some rest first, we have both had long nights last night, and it is 6am in the morning." Serena nodded and placed her head on his chest curling into him and closing her eyes again.

While this whole exchange occurred, the fiery priestess of Mars sat in front of her fire at the temple, she hadn't gone to bed after her friends had left, Raye had sat and chanted through the night, trying to find a different prophecy for their future. Her voice was raw; her legs were cramping from not changing positions for hours, her lips her cracked and dry from the combination of dehydration and constant exposure to the fire. Finally letting the fire rest she rose from the front of the fire and slowly winced her way down to her room, she slid open her door and then closed it behind her and leaned against it, head in her hands and slowly sank to the floor, closing her eyes to relive the prophecy that she saw every time she looked into the future.

_The world was shaded with a purple haze, there was desolation and despair around her, Raye wandered through the empty streets of Tokyo, feeling lost and all alone, where was everyone she wondered, she continued walking and found herself at the cemetery as she got to the centre of the cemetery she saw 5 discreet tomb stones, each one inscribed with the planetary symbols of the Sailor Scouts, she flinched when she saw her symbol of Mars, inscribed on one of the outer tomb stones. The tomb stones were covered with moss, they hadn't been kept very well, she was wondering what happened. _

_She looked over the other four tomb stones, they were all in the same state as hers, except for the middle one, it was broken down the side, all you could read is the first four words, 'PRIN' one had to assume that the ending of the word said 'cess' as it was flanked by the tombstones of the court. Behind her a caped shadow approaching the tombs, he was leaning forward to mask his face which was hooded. Raye watched the hooded figure as he collapsed in front of the middle stones, Serena, stone Raye Assumed, and she saw the hooded figure shuddering as though they were crying. Raye leaned forward from her spot in front of her own tomb stone, wanting to comfort this person. Just as she leaned forward the hood went back she heard a crash, she swung her head around her hair whipping around, not seeing who the new comer was that had wanted to pay their respects to the Scouts._

It was at this point that Raye was woken up by falling backwards out of her door. Lita had come back to check on Raye after their meeting last night.

"Woah Raye, did you know you have bed just over there, you could have just taken a few extra steps and past out there." Lita said when she realized that Raye had been woken up by falling back from the door. The brown pony tailed girl crouched down and picked Raye up under the shoulders and comically dragged her back into her room.

"Lita, leave me alone!" Raye shouted as she was being dragged, embarrassed in her own home. "I can get up and walk!"

"Woah someone woke up on the wrong side of the fire now didn't she." Lita said with a laugh, scratching her head awkwardly and sitting down at Rayes study table. Lita looked over the Priestess, she looked tired, her hair and skin was dried out, she almost looked sunburnt, but Lita assumed it was actually from hours in front of the untamed fire, especially considering didn't looked like this last night. "Please tell me you didn't sit in front of the fire all night tonight?"

Raye stared at the girl; she timidly laughed and slightly nodded, waiting for the argument that was about to ensue. Everyone was afraid of Raye's temper because she was always up in people's faces, always saying what she thought. But the temper that Raye was scared of was Lita's probably because she hadn't seen Ami's temper, but Lita was scary, when she was angry none the less.

Lita sighed she had had this argument many times there was no point in her raising her voice Raye wouldn't listen, she brushed her fringe out of her eyes, "Raye, no matter what you see in the fire, you are will not change the future unless you do something now." Raye just looked at Lita, "The fact that you won't tell us what exactly happens in your visions is starting to get frustrating, I think it is time that you tell us." Lita continued.

"Lita, I can't tell you what happens, it distract us from the bigger picture." Raye said playing with a pen that was on the table.

"Raye, our 'bigger picture' is now protecting the Princess, you idea's made sense when we were searching for her, but now that we know that Serena is the Princess, you need to tell us, we need to tell Serena, and it will look better if it came from you freely, not when Venus decrees that you have to tell us and then tell Serena." Lita tried to reason.

Raye shook her head, "Lita you don't understand, I can't just tell you what I have seen. I don't know everything yet. Mina cannot just decree that I have to tell everyone."

Lita shook her head with a sigh, "Raye, you know full well that Mina can, and probably will when she figures that you are hiding all of this from the rest of them, you will have to. She never had to force us to on the moon, but as the leader she was given extra powers, just for these circumstances, if you didn't disclose something you saw in the fire, if I didn't report things I saw as sentry and if Ami didn't report things she learnt, Mina was also compelled to make sure she told us the truth. To be part of the team, we must all communicate. I never argued with you when Serena started pulling away, I never argued when you appointed yourself as leader of our troupe, but we now have the bigger picture, and I never thought you were one to let the team down."  
Raye stared at her friend, she knew what she was saying was true, it would be so much better for her pride if she actually told them what was going on, then they could decide if and when the Princess was told of the Future she foretold. "Lita, I don't want to tell you all of these visions,"

Lita finally exploded, slamming her hands on the table as she yelled,"Damn it, Raye I think you need to tell someone, if it isn't us, or Mina, it will have to be the Princess, there are all you options. I came here today not to rehash a conversation we had already had about you telling the truth, but to see if you were alright with the power taken from you, but if you are going to act like this, I don't know Raye, I don't want to be pulled away from my duty because of your actions, who knows the damage we have caused Serena because of these visions and I have followed blindly, but I can't do it any more Raye, I will tell Mina what I know. I have to tell her, or Serena."

Raye flinched at her outburst, but remained cool for once, "Lita, these are my visions, I expect you to respect me and the decisions I need to make in regards to this." Raye said this in a dismissing tone, and Lita realised that she was being kicked out.

She stood up and looked the girl over, "You better make the right decisions, or my hands will be tied" With those closing words Lita left Raye's room, where Raye crawled to her bed, curled up and went into a frightful sleep.

Outside Lita stood at the top of the temple stairs, not knowing what to do. Raye had really made things difficult for them over the past year of being Sailor Scouts, with a sigh Lita scratched her head and said quietly, 'Maybe it would be easier if I was a civilian, all I would have to worry about is if I put salt in my cookies instead of sugar."

Lita then made the decision on where she was going, and she was going to talk to Serena, it was the only thing that made sense to do.


	15. Chapter 15

Hi All,

These Chapters just keep getting longer.

Please enjoy this story, I will update soon as long as I don't get distracted by other stories.

3 PP

* * *

Chapter 15

It was now midday and Serena and Darien stood in front of the now empty home that Serena had grown up in. Darien was sipping his coffee with one hand; the other was gripped by Serena's vice like grip. Trying to flex is fingers to get reclaim the blood her had lost while Serena had steadily squeezed it out of his hand.

Feeling his hand move Serena looked down at their hands and then realized how tight she was holding his hand, she quickly released it from her captivity and saw him flex it thankfully. She looked up at Darien, when he looked down at Serena's concerned face; he just smiled sympathetically, "Serena, we can't just stand out here all day, we are going to need to go inside, at the very least to for you to get some clothes and then we can go back to my apartment and make the plans that we need to make."

Serena whimpered and then sighed, "I just don't know how I am going to cope with them not being in there,"

"Well, it is just one step at a time, How about we just open the door, then we can stand in the doorway and then we will figure it out from there, you can cry, yell and scream. Just do what you need to do and I will be here." Darien declared knowing that this is what helped him.

Serena just stared at Darien, his idea was ridiculous, and she tentatively took some steps forward when she heard a voice behind her.

"Serenity." Serena turned grudgingly, not wanting to be disturbed by anyone that called her Serenity.

"My name is Serena, Trista, and you better do well enough to remember that." Serena harshly realizing that it was the Sailor Scout of the Planet Pluto behind her. Darien ran a careful eye over the newcomer and saw that she had three followers behind her.

Trista slightly bowed her head, "Sorry, Serena, old habits die hard. I see you have found the Prince."

Darien stared at Trista, and when he was just about to find his voice Serena spoke to him, "Darien, this is my Outer court, the lady in front of us, is Trista – Sailor Pluto. The lady with the short blonde hair is Amara – Sailor Uranus, her girl friend with the aqua hair is Michelle – Sailor Neptune, and the young girl is Hotaru – Sailor Saturn. Ladies this Darien, not Prince Darien, I do not want reference to what we were in the past."

Darien smiled politely at the newcomers, Serena and he will need to have a chat about her not accepting what her past really was, he had hadn't fully understood what it all meant, but she couldn't just keep dismissing it all the time. "So what brings you out this way?" He asked with a smile but confused as to why they suddenly appeared here at Serena's house.

Hotaru smiled up at him, "We came to help and to talk to Serena, and there is so much we need to know,"

Serena just stared at them she was concerned about what they wanted to talk to her about but touched that they had come to help; she then turned and looked at Darien with concern in her eyes, he then captured her hand and gave her a reassuring squeeze.

Serena then dragged Darien to the front door, social niceties winning out over her concern of opening the empty home. She stood there with shaky hands fumbling over the keys, after dropping them, Darien picked them up, and as she reached for them, he leaned forward and kissed her forehead he whispered, "I can be the strong one today, you just do what you need to do" and started finding the right key. Grateful for his strength Serena leant on him.

Darien opened the door, and Serena took a few hesitant steps inside, looking around, almost hoping that her mother was about to walk through the hall, tell her that her Lemon pie was ready to be devoured. But it didn't happen, with a defeated sniff, she slowly slipped her shoes off and slowly walked up the stairs. Darien walked a few steps forward about to follow the girl, but he then remembered that the 4 from the outer court were standing behind him waiting to be invited in. Before he could beckon them in Hotaru bounced up the stairs and followed Serena to where she went. Darien smiled a little, not too sure how to take this young girl he barely knew just racing around like she owned the place, but he went with it. He invited the others inside and showed them to the family room and went to the kitchen to prepare some tea for them.

Upstairs, Serena was sitting on her bed. She held a family photo in her hands, tears silently running down her face. She didn't even look up when Hotaru slowly pushed the door forward and sat down in front of her.

Hotaru leaned forward and gently pulled the photo from Serena's grasp, and quietly said, "They were a very beautiful family Serena, but they wouldn't want you to be sad."

"Hotaru, why must everybody leave me?" Serena said grabbing the photo back from the young girl.

"Everybody hasn't left you, silly, I am still here, the prince has found you, and the outer court is here to help." Hotaru said with a smile.

"What about my family? They aren't here." Serena sighed.

"Yes they are Serena," She said cryptically.

"No, Hotaru, they aren't here, I have to organise a funeral, I have to organise the house, I am only 17, I don't want all of this pressure, I just want to finish high school, and go to college." Serena said staring at the young girl.

"Do you still love them princess?"

"Yes, of course I do. Doesn't bring them back though," ignoring the princess comment.

"No it doesn't bring them back, it just means they have never left. As long as you don't stop loving them, it means they haven't left. Of course, them being physically here is impossible now, but their memories live on, and yes you will have to have the funeral, to mourn the physical loss, but it doesn't stop them from existing in you." Hotaru said with a nod.

Serena just stared at the young girl, for a twelve year old she was pretty smart, but that said the girl was always smart. Changing the Subject she said, "So what do you and the others want to talk about?"

"You, and you being the princess, and we need to know what is going on with your court and relationship with them. We also came to help here." She said with a smile and getting up, grabbing Serena's hand and started pulling her downstairs in a playful manner.

"You know, kid, you have your moments of being the wisest person I know, but then you go and act like a child," Hotaru just beamed back up at Serena.

Downstairs Darien had supplied each of the ladies their tea, leaving two spare cups for the girls that were making their way down stairs. He hadn't said anything to the three ladies, they were quite intimidating, and he wasn't ready to trust them, especially with his Princess.

Trista looked around the room, and studied Darien; he looked the same as he did on the moon. She was concerned that he didn't speak to them, back on the moon they had a wonderful friendship, but at this time he didn't seem to recall the memory, or if he did he wasn't letting it show through his protectiveness of Serena. Hearing the bouncing down the stairs, she saw that Hotaru had brought Serena down stairs, and in the afternoon light she saw that Serena looked drained, so much stress was affecting the Princess's ability to be cheerful and happy.

Once at the bottom of the stairs, Hotaru stopped and turned to talk to Serena, Serena caught off guard by the sudden stopped almost tripped, but caught herself on the railing and waited patiently for Hotaru to speak.

"Let us talk Princess talk Serena, then we will move onto something else, I know you don't want to embrace that side of you yet, but I think you will have to just for the next couple of hours today, then you can go back to being Serena for a little while."

Serena thought about it and nodded, she grabbed the girls hand, and walked her into the family room, and bowed apologetically to her guests. "I am sorry for my rudeness, it won't happen again." She smiled sadly to herself and thought that her mother would be upset with her treatment of them, but proud of her apology.

The others nodded, and then Serena sat down, she looked up at Darien, who hadn't moved from his post on the door frame to the kitchen. She gave him a look to ask for him to join them, he smiled and shook his head, and he was fine where he was, wanting to be ready for what was about to come out in this conversation. Serena then looked at the women on her couch and waited patiently for them to start the conversation.

Hotaru stared at them all thinking that they were being silly, so she asked the question that was on everyone's mind, "How did you find the crystal, Serena?"

Serena sighed, she would have to recant this story, not liking how it all happened, 'I accidently went into the Nega-verse, when I was left behind on a scouting mission and found 6 of the rainbows crystals, and then I stole one from Tuxedo when he was distracted. Then when I got knocked down by Darien the other day, I cried and they kind of just joined together, then when I tried to transform into Sailor Moon to protect the crystal, I because the Princess instead. All by accident I assure you." She finished off with a shrug.

Amara took the next question, "So, that is when you got all your memories back and the Prince as well?"

Serena looked at Darien, and he nodded at her, reassuring her that it was okay to talk about his memories as well as hers, "Yes." She put simply.

Amara looked at Darien, and saw him nodding as well. Michelle followed up, "Including your Princess Powers? Like the teleporting? And harnessing the power to defeat monsters?"

"I don't know anything about Princess powers, but I teleported, and last night I defeated a negaverse monster as Serena, does that help?"

Michelle looked the girl over, and asked, "Serena, you may not like this suggestion, but are you sure that Serena and Serenity is one and the same? On the moon, you did get called Serena behind closed doors, are you sure you weren't always the princess, you just didn't have your memories until now?"

Serena looked at Darien, a little terror in her eyes, she didn't want to be the Princess, she just wanted to be Serena, and she wasn't strong enough to be both Serenity and Sailor Moon. Darien stepped off the wall, and sat down next to her, happy that they seemed smart girls, and all they wanted to do was talk, but also wanting to offer some physical strength to Serena. He answered Michelle's question, "We discussed this this morning, I believe it is a very real possibility, as I am really just the Prince, so it very much could be the Case that Serena is the Princess only just having amnesia all these years until we found the crystal."

Serena looked up at Darien and said with a defeated sigh, "I may be the Moon Princess, but I am not going strong enough to be that person yet even as Sailor Moon I let the inner court down, I want to be Serena, and I want to finish school, and I just want to be me."

Trista looked at the girl now understanding why the girl looked so tired, so this is what is upsetting her; she didn't want to let people down, she wanted to worthy of the role, not just step into the role because she born to do it, but what she didn't realise she was strong enough for this role, "Serena, you are strong enough for this role, do you realise that you have surpassed the skills you had on the moon? On the moon, you could not teleport by yourself, either we had to help you, or your inner court had to help you. Now I am sure if you concentrate on wanting to be somewhere else you would be there, like that" With her last statement she snapped her fingers, and saw Serena stare at her with wide eyes things making sense about her powers. "We do need to discuss your training, and discuss how you are going to harness your full powers that you now have access to, but for now I think we should help you tidy you house, while you make arrangements for your family. Once the plans have been finalized and carried out we will start working on your training, but in the meantime I think it would be best for your mental health, and your powers if you started meditating, just to find some calm."

Serena nodded, and said getting up, "I remember how to do that, and I will. Thank you for your offer of help around the house, but I think I can do it myself for now."

The women knowing that they have been dismissed, stood up when their Princess stood, accepting that she had to think about things now.

Serena hugged each of them as they left, and she accepted a card from Amara with their contact number and promised to contact them soon.

As Trista, Amara, Michelle and Hotaru left, Lita saw them walk out of the house and to their car. They all looked familiar, but she couldn't place them until she saw Hotaru glare at her and she realized that they were the outer Court of the Moon. Unsure of what to do next she turned around and started running to the Shrine to announce at their meeting that the Outer Court was seen leaving Serena's house.


	16. Chapter 16

___Hi All,_

_Hope this chapter is interesting enough for you all. _

_And if this story all goes to plan, I hope you are in for the long haul, I have plans for this story to go for a very long time, that way I can get the story across that I want to tell._

_Please enjoy!_

_Luv PP_

* * *

Chapter 16

Back in Raye's room the inner court were raging, how could their Princess side with the Sailor Scout of destruction, Sailor Saturn was going to destroy them all!

"Do you think they have brain washed her?" Raye said with fury, her hand hitting the table rather hard.

"Raye, they have never brain washed her, use your brain," Ami said calmly watching the scene from Rayes bed, a science book sitting in her lap. "Remember that we were supposed to be one court for her on the moon, but because of this disagreement, we were forced to separate."

"I still don't believe it, how long have they been around?" She raged on at Lita

Lita spoke up, "Raye, don't shoot the messenger, I was going over there to talk to Serena, and when I saw them leaving and Darien and her being all cosy, I ducked behind the bushes,"

"That doesn't mean that they haven't been conspiring with her since the beginning. Luna, did you wake them as well?" Raye continued her rage now consuming her, there was really now stopping her from ranting.

Luna looked up from cleaning herself, "No Raye, I didn't even know they were reborn on earth, I guessed they were, but I couldn't confirm it, I didn't have much to do with them on the moon."

Quietly from her perch at the end of the table, Mina quietly spoke, "Raye, it is time for you to settle down." But Raye didn't hear her, she continued to rage on about this matter, after a couple of more times of trying to get her attention, Mina gracefully walked out of Raye's room, and came back with one of the temple's gong's, sitting back in her spot she placed the gong on the table, the other three not even noticing that she had left the room, or that she had returned. Mina politely cleared her throat, and attempted to get Raye's attention, and with a mischievous glint flashing across her eyes for a second, she hit the miniature gong.

*DONG*

Not expecting such a loud noise to be made in the room, Raye and the other girls jumped so high they almost hit the ceiling and finally looked at the Scout of Venus.

"So now that I have gotten your attention." Mina said, a flicker of a smile crossing over her lips.

When the other girls finally regained their wits, they looked at their new blond haired Leader. Mina looked at the girls, "Raye, you need to settle down, you ranting and raving will not change the fact that they are building this relationship with Serena, plus you are giving me a headache. What we need to do now is figure out if we can fix our relationship with the Princess"

Raye looked at her, "and if we can't?" hands on her hips.

"Then we have to complete the pledging ritual, to assure her of our dedication to protecting her, and instead of being her friends we will just be her guardians." Mina said simply, "and I seriously hope it doesn't come to the latter."

Lita turned to Raye who was bristling to fight back on Mina's ideas, she whispered to the priestess. "Raye, I think it is time for you to let it go, and start filling us all in,"

Mina heard what was being whispered and interjected, "If there is something I need to know Raye, you need to tell us know. You may not remember but I have the ability to force it from you, I even have the skills to suppress your powers. I know I have only been here for a couple of weeks now, but I think it is time we start acting as a team, we start talking to each other, you, Mars, need to start sharing what you see, voluntarily. This goes for everyone now, I didn't want to be this person, being the new girl, but being the appointed leader by the Queen I have been forced to get us back on track and doing our job, and Sailor Moon should not have been hazed as she was part of our team." Ami, and Lita nodded at the blonde girl, Mina turned to Raye, "Now I believe you were going to tell us what the fires of Mars have foretold."

Raye sat down, she knew she was defeated, but she had a sliver pride left and she wasn't going to let Mina force it out of her. She sighed heavily, and looked up under her fringe, "I have foreseen that if we do not pledge our allegiance with the new power we will die, and our princess will murdered before us. The New power is going to win, and there is nothing any of us can do."

"So your justification for hazing Sailor Moon was?" Mina said, trying to get the answers that she wasn't there to see.

"She didn't have a tombstone, there was a possibility that she was going to betray us, I know differently now." Raye said shifting her gaze to her hands.

"Yes, now you know differently. You will have to apologize for that, but what of this new power?" Mina asked.

"I don't know Mina, it could be the negaverse, it could be someone else completely, I do not know." Raye said.

Lita let her breath, and then asked "do we think it could be the outer court, Sailor Saturn? We did have concern of them in the past."

"I think we are going to have to wait and see, but from what I remember they were supposed to be the Princess's protected as well, and we used to be close." Ami said, breaking her silence.

Mina nodded, "That is what we are going to do, and in this order as well. First off, we are going to make sure that relationship with the Princess is repaired, I doubt our conversation the other day was suffice to have her trust us. Second, we are going to befriend the outer court, we will get closer to them and observe, that way we can figure out what is going on, on that side of the fence. And through all of this, no more secrets between us, we are going to be open and honest within ourselves, and you will leave telling the Princess about the visions up to me. Raye you will have too much work in front of you with getting her forgiveness."

The other three nodded, they knew they couldn't argue with Mina, they had to accept this now that she had decreed what their plan was.

Raye stood up from her space at her study table, "I think that draws this meeting to a close, go enjoy the rest of the day, meet up at the Parlour in a couple of hours? I have chores to catch up on." She waved the girls from her temple and walked back into her room. She sighed heavily, she knew Mina was right, but why does all of this have to come at the price of her pride, she wasn't even sure that Serena would forgive her, she said she did, but then she had to teleport away from them at her house. That is how unsafe the girl felt around them. How was she going to fix this, the other girls were going to have it easy, it was her words that hurt Serena, and pushed her away. Raye sank down on her bed head in her hands and rolled to her side. "What am I going to do?" she whispered.

Serena had packed a bag and grabbed the required documentation from her father's filing cabinet. Darien had cleaned out the kitchen, all the perishables in the bin on the curb for rubbish collection. As they left her house he was chivalrous and carried her bag, they had come to the unspoken agreement that she was going to stay with him.

He drove them both back to his apartment building, not a word had been spoken between them, and as they made their way up to his apartment Serena was still quiet. She was thinking about the conversation she had had with her court. Once inside his apartment, they placed her stuff in the lounge room, and Serena went and sat on the chair on the balcony, still lost in thought. Darien kind of lost not knowing what to do with having someone else at his apartment, he didn't want to disrupt her thought process, but it was eating at him, that he didn't know what she was thinking, he didn't want her to be overcome with her emotions that she would teleport again with meaning to. His concern getting the best of him, he went out to his balcony to join her, he brought the chocolate biscuits that he kept as an emergency for his monumental study sessions out with him.

He slid the door open and sat down next to her, and waved the cookies in front of her, and asked, "Cookie for your thoughts?"

A small smile passed Serena's lips, "Don't have any pennies?"

Darien laughed, "I thought cookies would work better for you, what are you thinking about?"

Serena sighed grabbing a cookie, "This whole princess thing, how do I embrace this?"

"One day at a time?" Darien grabbed a cookie and took a bite.

"That doesn't help, Darien, the princess was going to be my replacement, and I was going to lead a normal life again."

"I don't have an answer for that, but I can tell you that I will be here to support you, and while you are with me, we will lead a normal life, that is what I can promise you." Darien said grabbing her shoulder gently.

Serena looked at him, "So we can't have a fully normal life can we?"

Darien shook his head, "But when we will try to have the most normal life we can have being the Prince and the Princess, and as much as they say that Serenity and Serena are the same person, we will keep it at Serena."

Serena nodded at Darien then laughed, "Darien, did you know that I am Serenity, technically. My birth certificate say Serenity, so everything you have all said is true; Serenity and Serena are the same person."

Darien just smiled at her, no point him arguing the point. "Well, Serenity, let us get some burgers, I don't have any food here." He said teasingly and stood up holding out his hand for her to take and join him.

Out in the park, after their meal, Darien and Serena walked around the streets hand in hand, not wanting to spoil the nice evening they had to plan funerals, or what is going to happen with her teams.

Unknown to them, Raye was following them, she was trying to build up the courage to talk to them, to try and get their forgiveness. When she finally built up the courage to get their attention she was too late, a Negaverse monster appeared behind them.

The monster looked like a grizzly bear but it had octopus arms, it was purple and blue in patches, and behind it was one of the Generals, Malachite was standing behind looking imposing.

Malachite commanded the monster to attack the couple, the monster reached out, and grabbed Serena's foot and knocking her to the ground and take her life energy from her, Darien turned and tried to get Serena released from the monster, Malachite chuckling maniacally watching him struggle.

Raye transformed and started to throw her fire attached at the monster, but they weren't having any effect on the monster to release the girl. Sailor Mars, yelled for Darien to transform to offer the assistance that they needed, him as a civilian was too weak to pull Serena to safety; Darien ignored the girl, and continued to hold onto Serena, the monster was not going to drag her away.

Serena finally gained her wits against her, rolled herself over; she raised her hand to the bear-octopus and an immense power was emitted from her hand. The monster taken back by the fact that it's target was fighting back, and defeating it, it went to swing one of its arms to knock her off her feet, but by this time, Serena was levitating, her power, her anger and her frustration causing her to reach into her powers that no one knew that she had. The monster cornered was easily defeated by Serena, and in her rage she turned to Malachite, and set about to destroy him.

Before Malachite could be attacked, he teleported behind her, and before she could turn Malachite whispered menacingly in her ear, "See you soon Princess," He then teleported back to the world of evil.

Angry, frustrated and in no control of her powers as her emotions were so high turned to Sailor Mars.

"What do you think you are doing, Princess Mars?" She threw a little power towards Mars to scare her. She was going to have this out now.

Darien scared of her emotions and what she was going to do, "Serena, calm down you nee—"

From behind him, Sailor Venus interrupted him, "Darien, they need to have this out, do not interfere with the needs of the moon."

Darien stared at the girl in orange, he knew this, but this was not the time for them to have this out. Turning back to the scene in front of them, they watched patiently.

Mars didn't fight back when Serena threw her power at her. "I was coming to apologize; I was going to tell you the truth."

Serena watched the girl, eyes wary, "Apologize for what?"

"For what I did to you, Serena," Mars pleaded.

"For what you did to me Mars, you put me down, you left me behind, you turned people that I cared about against me, all for what? I want the truth, and I want it now." Serena said, finally letting herself land on the ground.

"Princess, I cannot tell you what have led to my actions, but I will work to make it better with you." Raye said, remembering what Mina had said earlier, and that they were not allowed to tell her justification.

"You did this to me on the moon, you all pushed me away for reasons you could not tell, and then you all then pushed the outer court away over misconceptions of a planet, this outer court that has only ever done anything to support us and me. And now you are all doing this again, and you want me to accept your apology? You are all misunderstood, the nice kind Princess is not here anymore, and you all let her leave by your actions, I am not sure anything you all say will be good enough for you pushing me away." Serena said all of this noticing that the other four were now in the clearing, she wiped her face as tears of hurt were falling down her face. "I don't want to be just set up so that you can all hurt me again. I don't know what you can do to fix this, but you following me, and then start begging me to forgive you for years of hurt, for reasons you cannot tell me is not going to fix any of this."

Mina stepped forward, "They are on my orders, Serena, I wish to hold a private meeting with you to discuss."

"Venus, this was happening long before you came here. I don't know if anything can be fixed, and at the moment I do not have the time or the emotional capacity to enter into any of these conversations, let me be in peace at least for the next week, let me give you the time when I am ready to go through this emotional heart break." She said still crying.

Mina bowed, and just quietly said, "As you wish, just let us know when the funeral will be, and we will be there for you."

Serena turned to Darien, who hugged her, and they left for his apartment.


	17. Chapter 17

Hi All,

Finally another Chapter!

As you may of noticed I took a little longer to upload this Chapter, busy schedule, busy life, and at the end of the day all I do lately is come home and sleep, once life settles I will try and update once a week like I have been recently, otherwise I will only leave it to about two weeks for your fix of this story.

Please read and review, let me know what you think.

Catch ya's

PP

* * *

Chapter 17

Over the next couple of days Serena stayed with Darien, unable to stay at her home every time she went home she expected her family to be there.

It came to the day of her family's funeral, Serena had to finally go to her home for the wake, which Darien had enlisted the help of Andrew to get the house ready, which with the help of professional cleaners, and caterers the house was ready to welcome the mourners of her family.

Serena stood at the front door of the house, she hadn't been inside the house since arriving about an hour ago, but from her vantage point at the door it allowed guests to offer their condolences. She maintained the same silent attitude that she had for the previous days. There was a lapse of guests, and Serena looked down at her outfit, she didn't remember this dress that she was wearing, it was a cute A-line knee length dress, and she was wearing heels that she didn't recognise those either, she rarely worn heels as she was always running, or hiding, except for when she was Sailor Moon.

She looked down her hands, wondering what she was supposed to do when no one was around, she looked in the door, and saw that people were mingling, there were waiters walking around with food offering them to the guests. She thought to herself, that maybe Darien had organised all this, he really had been impressive the past couple of days, he had organised all of this, granted most of it was already organised in her parents Funeral Plan, but she was pretty sure nothing would have run as smoother if he wasn't there.

Serena let out a big sigh, and leaned back against the wall, thinking about what she needed to do next.

"Serena?" Said Mina, pulling her from her thoughts, "Why are you still outside?" Mina grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her into a hug, which Serena didn't refuse.

Ami came up next and lightly patted Serena's arm, trying not to overwhelm the girl, "Have you had anything to drink? You look dehydrated?" Serena just shook her head, and smiled weakly at her court.

Darien had looked over from talking to Amara, Michelle and Hotaru about Serena's behaviour the past couple of days, and he saw that the inner court had arrived, and saw how Serena's body action was reacting to them, she seemed to be surviving okay, but he excused himself from the ladies, and grabbed a glass of water and walked out to Serena, handing it to her with a small smile crossing his lips for her to see. She took the drink, and offered her own smile back to him and took a sip. Ami nodded at Darien in approval.

Lita and Rei walked up to Serena and seeing this Amara and Michelle went tense and wanted to get closer, Hotaru gave them a cheeky smile, and quietly slipped in next to Darien, no one noticing her as all eyes of the Princess's court was on Rei and Serena and the confrontation that was could occur in the next couple of minutes.

Serena stiffened when she saw Rei, but accepted Lita's condolences and hug, when Lita let go of her; she politely turned to Rei, and accepted her condolences with a tight nod of her head and whispered for the scouts to hear, "I don't forgive you for your actions, but I am willing on working on making us a team again, at this time I cannot but next week we will talk." Not wanting to be in the presence of these girls, and put on the spectacle that her court was expecting and not wanting to embarrass her Parents and Sammy's memory she turned and walked through the doorway, up the stairs and closed the door to her room. None of this surprised her parent's grievers; most of them were still surprised that the young emotional girl hadn't started crying in front of them.

Downstairs Amara, Michelle and Hotaru walked up to the inner court, and before Darien could intervene, Michelle walked up and whispered to the girls, "You girls need to leave the Princess in peace. I would have thought you girls would have learnt from the past not to upset the Princess."

Lita was first to respond, "I think you need to mind your own business, I don't know who you are, this is Scout business, you have no right to intervene."

"But you forget Lita; we were once part of your team." Amara spoke up.

"Yes, but our team split up the middle, and now you cannot be trusted," Pushed through Mina speaking for the team.

"Are you seriously pushing that I am the reason why you are pushing the Princess away, you girls used to be so nice." Hotaru spoke up, causing everyone to look down at the young girl, who had tears in her eyes.

Michelle placed her hand protectively on Hotaru's shoulders, "No sweetie, you are not the reason for all of this; this is something different, before we even were awaken." Hotaru looked up at Michelle grateful for her protectiveness.

"No, Saturn you are not the reason for this issue, but this is not the place to discuss visions of the past or the future, we are here today to pay our respects, and we do not appreciate you stopping us from supporting Serena." Mina said with an air of authority, impressing in her words that she was to be heeded, she was still the leader of the scouts, and she had these powers for a reason.

Amara gave her a look, unhappy that she was being forced into stopping the conversation, but she saw the truth in Mina's words, "We will have this conversation soon, Venus, and if you try and impose you authority on us again there will be trouble." Amara then turned to Darien holding out her hand for him to shake it, "Please keep her safe, we must take our leave now"

Darien shook Amara's hand and waved them good bye and turned to the remaining scouts, "I only ask if you choose to stay girls, that you behave yourselves, I just want Serena to grieve, maybe tomorrow you can look at rebuilding the relationship. But today is not a scout business day." Each of the girls nodded and walked inside, and Darien wiped his head with relief, he was glad that Mina had taken control of the situation or that could have gotten ugly, there were civilians here and that could have gotten messy, but no one seemed to notice what was going on with the group of girls that were in the door way, so he was doubly relieved, and concerned about what destiny had brought him in the middle of.

Upstairs in Serena's room she had fallen asleep on her bed, too exhausted from the grieving, the standing the possibility of drama in her life. But her sleep was not a restful one; she was having a vision, a nightmare or was it both?

_She was standing in the middle of a deserted street; all around her was destruction, and rubble. She was dressed in her Sailor Moon warrior outfit, instead of her Crescent Moon wand she was carrying a heavy sword with beautiful moon etchings engraved up the blade, it was out in front of her to protect herself._

_From behind her she heard a ghostly voice, 'Princess, this way." Serena turned to try and catch the owner of the voice, the sword swinging wildly in that direction. From the other side of her the same voice called, "No, maybe it was this way." Serena swung dangerously again, almost over balancing with the weight of the sword. "Follow the sound of my voice, Princess, we will give you the answers that you need" The voice called from further away the same direction she was facing, she lunged forward and started to follow the taunting laughter and calls from the mysterious voice. _

_The voice eventually pulled her towards a cemetery, where the voices stopped at row of tombstones, each one engraved with a symbol of the planets on it, there was 8. She lowered her sword and looked at each of the grave, these were graves of her beloved Sailor Scouts, yes, she fought with them, but they were still her friends, her sisters. Tears silently running down her face she sat on the ground defeated, at this point the voice started talking to her again._

_"If you had of protected them Princess, you wouldn't have had to bury them, this is all your fault, instead you were caught up in your own little world of petty arguments that you couldn't protect them, you pitted your team against one another and instead of protecting you, they fought each other, and when we came and took their lives it was easy, one by one, by then none of you ever saw it happening, and it will happen again, for this is your future Princess, constantly unable to protect your Court, your lovers, your precious little planet. But I know how you could protect your planet."_

_Serena looked around for the voice, still unable to see the owner, "How?" She whispered through her tears she would do anything to protect her court._

_"You must die for your court to live, you dying will bring them back together as one court."_

_"But if I die, there reason for uniting is gone?" Serena questioned_

_"But you will be reincarnated, you can't die if you protect yourself with the Silver Crystal." The voice said. Serena sat there staring at the stones, this was true, she could use the Silver Crystal to tether her to her life and bring her back, she had lost her real family, and this one was so new, she didn't want to lose what they could become to her. "So what do you choose?"_


	18. Chapter 18

Hi all,

Here is the Chapter 18, Sorry for the delay in writing, being really busy!

I hope you enjoy this chapter, hopefully this will leave you with some questions about what is happening next. Hopefully I will be able to update soon.

PP

* * *

Chapter 18

Serena woke up with a start, the final question of the bodily voice ringing around her head. What was it that she just experienced? Was she supposed to take this as a serious threat, or was this a taunt thrown at her by this new enemy? She didn't know what to think, she sat up from her bed, leaned forward head in her hands.

"What does this all mean?" She whispered. Her mind flashed to the tombstones that she saw, were they really because she couldn't bring her team together. Was that the reason why she had this vision? Was she meant to try and make her two teams' one? Or was this her over active imagination reacting to her families deaths, and this was the grief and the depression effecting her.

Meanwhile downstairs Darien was tidying up the house once the guests had left, the only people that were left were the inner court, and they were helping Darien by cleaning the kitchen after the caterers had left.

They had set up a system of cleaning and packing up the dishes in the Kitchen as well as packing up the rest of the kitchen as directed by Darien. Rei was leaning against the counter holding dish towel to dry the plates as Lita passed them to her wet. Rei let out a sigh, "Should someone go and check on Serena? She has been upstairs for a long time."

Mina grabbed the dried plate from Rei and placed it on the newspaper and started wrapping the plate, "Don't you think about it Rei, you don't need to get involved, Darien said that she was still sleeping when he went up 15 minutes ago."

Ami nodded as she grabbed the wrapped plate from Mina and placed it in a large box that said 'chinaware'. "Today has been stressful for her, she will let us know when she needs us, and we don't want to push the friendship."

Rei turned to get some support from Lita, who just gave her a sympathetic look and handed her another plate, not going to disagree with Mina, especially considering they are all on very thin ice with the Princess.

Darien walked into the kitchen with a fresh stack of dirty dishes. He looked at the girls, happy that they had stuck around to help him out, he was so busy with looking after Serena he had forgotten about the fact that the house had to be packed up. "This is the last batch, thanks for your help with packing up the kitchen." He said placing the stack on the bench next to the sink.

Mina smiled politely, "It is our pleasure, anything we can do to help just let us know."

"Thanks, but I think this will be enough for one day. I don't truly know what she wants to do. But I know that until she finishes school she won't be able to stay here." Darien said scratching his head with a sigh. He look up at the ceiling when he heard footsteps up stairs, the other girls looked up at the ceiling as well. "She is up, I will be back."

Darien walked up the stairs, he was pretty drained from all of this, Serena was just an empty husk of herself at the moment, the drama from her court was getting to him too, and he was behind in his study as well, and exams were right around the corner. He reached her door, and gently pushed it open and he saw her standing in the middle of the room. A bag sitting at her feet and she had changed from her black clothes into a comfy looking tracksuit and running shoes on her feet. "Going somewhere?" He asked lightly.

Serena looked up at his face from the piece of paper she was reading, "Away from here?"

"Anywhere in particular?" He asked, slightly confused by her pink get up, and her actually responding to his questions.

A sad look quickly crossed her features; she quickly recovered with a blush, "Oh sorry, I just assumed that we would be going to your place tonight. I don't want to stay here."

Darien saw the look that crossed her face and went forward and hugged her, "Of course Serena, I just didn't think you would be so prepared."

Serena let out a sigh, she was slightly on edge after the dream, and the confrontation with the girls, she wasn't sure what she was thinking, "Thank you." She said into his chest.

Darien smiled and kissed her head, "Just so you know the girls are down stairs I can ask them to leave before you come down?" He asked warily.

Serena shook her head, "I need to talk to Rei, could you maybe send her up here."

"By herself?" Darien asked shocked, Serena nodded, "Are you sure?" Serena nodded again, "Okay, but I do advise against this, especially today."

"I know Darien, this has to happen today, and it needs to happen now, while I have the courage." Serena said her blue eyes looking up at him. Darien let a worried smile slip across his lips, which Serena hastily planted a kiss on them, in hopes to reassure him. Darien held her close and he made the kiss last longer and then left the room to go down stairs. Just before Darien left the room, Serena stopped him, "Thank you Darien for all of this so far." Darien just smiled at her warmly and winked as he rounded the corner.

Walking downstairs he went into the kitchen. The girls were just putting the final tape strips on the boxes, "Hey Girls, great job," The girls smiled at him, and registered the worry that was on his face. "Rei, could you go up and talk to Serena? She was asking for you to talk to her."

Rei's eyes went wide, and she looked at Mina for direction, she didn't want to disobey orders, but she had been asked for.

"I will go with you," Mina said with authority but Darien shook his head. "Just Rei by herself?" She asked Darien and he nodded.

Rei hesitantly left the room, and Mina gave Darien a stern look, "I don't like this Darien,"

Darien shrugged, "It wasn't my request Mina, so don't shoot the messenger. I am going to sit on the couch, you girls are welcome to wait with me," He turned at walked into the family room and lounged on the couch.

Upstairs Rei gently pushed into Serena's room, and she saw the blonde girl sitting on her bed, looking at a piece of paper that was in her hands. Serena looked up when the girl came in and patted the bed next to her to sit down.

Rei followed her instructions and sat down, waiting patiently for Serena to speak to her.

"You had a vision didn't you?" Serena asked, looking at the Raven haired girl.

Rei went to answer but no noise left her lips, she tried again but no sound would leave her. Frustrated Rei's eyes flared with anger.

"I am also to assume that Mina has told you not to talk to me about it." Rei nodded still frustrated. "I will take that as a yes to both my questions. Is this why you were pushing me away?" Rei tried to answer again, but Mina's ruling stopped her again. "That magic is strong isn't Rei." Rei nodded defeated. A sad smile was plastered on her lips. "We need to work on this Rei, I need to know what you have seen. I need answers for your behaviour Mars, as your Princess I demand answers."

Rei felt like a weight had been lifted from her throat, and with Serena's demand as Princess she was able to talk about the dream. Over the next hour Rei explained to Serena what happened in her visions, she explained that originally she had assumed that it was Sailor Moons fault as they didn't know who the Princess was and Sailor Moon didn't have a grave in the visions. Serena nodded and asked questions when she needed answers.

Once Rei had finished, Serena stood up, "This is a step closer to fix things, but we need to repair this relationship one step at a time, but you need to repair the damage that was done to my court in our past lives." Rei nodded grateful that Serena didn't get angry and had remained calm during their conversation. As Serena picked up her bag and made her way to the door to leave, "Oh and Rei, as Princess, you cannot talk about our conversation." Rei nodded, knowing that this would be a similar power to what Mina had, Serena then said, "Oh and Mina will not be able to break my influence unless I am in Danger. So don't think you will be able to tell even her. I hate using this power, but this is what has to happen."

Serena walked down the stairs, and Rei quietly followed her, Rei's face showing now emotion, she was just thinking through the last 45 minutes of her life to find some answers or a loophole so that she could discuss it with the girls. Serena looked into the Family room, and announced, "I believe it is time to go. Thank you for staying ladies, I will be in touch."

The other three looked at Serena and then to Rei who was still lost in her thoughts. They got up and each hugged Serena and left. She then turned to Darien, "Let us go back to your place, and you can relax, or do something for yourself. You don't need to babysit me."

Darien gave her a funny look, but wrapped his arm around her shoulders. They left the house together and made their way back to Darien's apartment in the City.


	19. Chapter 19

Hi All,

Here is the next Chapter. Thanks for the review. Sorry it is a little confusing. Trying to fix that.

Enjoy!

PP

* * *

Chapter 19

A week later, Hotaru sat on the park bench swinging her legs lost in her own thoughts. Beside her Michelle was reading her book, enjoying the sunshine. As she turned the page she looked over at the young girl a smile on her lips, "Why don't you go play, Hotaru, it is a nice day and you only live once," Michelle said laughing at her own little joke.

Hotaru looked up from her thoughts, "Oh, I know, it is just, I am wondering why the other girls don't like me and why there was a rift in the team."

Michelle closed her book, slipped it into her bag and turned to face the young girl, "Oh Honey, it wasn't your fault; they just don't understand the power that Saturn possesses. It didn't help that before you were on the moon your Father didn't like the Queen of the Moon."

"My father? Why don't I remember him?" She asked.

"It was just after you were born. They were dark times for your planet. Your father had joined the royal court through marriage and he had ideas that as the Scout of Saturn held certain powers they should rule the planet."

"But they were happily married, how did my mother marry someone so hateful?" Hotaru asked

"They were, but as time progressed, Lord Alex became resentful to the Sailor Scouts and the Moon court and the Queen. He did not like the power that she held, or that everyone loved her daughter, or that one of the strongest planets, had to bow to a Moon, not a planet and why did it have to be the Earth's moon and not one of the many of Saturn's." Michelle shifted on the bench and tucked her hair in a ponytail as the wind pick up.

"What happened next?" Hotaru asked wide eyed.

"Well, a war happened, the supporters of your father, against the Army of the moon. The battle raged for 3 three years. Many were lost on both sides, as what your father didn't understand that the power of Saturn may be the strongest in our galaxy, it can only be used once, and the power could only be wielded by the Scout of Saturn, and you were only a couple of years old, and no idea about any of your powers that you hold. After some careful planning the scouts with the assistance of the Kingdom of earth we were able to capture your Father and he was locked away in the Palace jail. But it was a year before your Planet was peaceful again, but since then, people worry that you share the greed of power, as you are a descendant of him."

"But I am nothing like that, how could people think that?" Hotaru asked, sadness reaching her eyes.

"People are dumb, honey, or they are misled, which is what has happened with the inner scouts, their families pushed them to believe that what your father did could happen again, and people from Saturn couldn't be trusted."

"But I am not him; I want to be part of the team, part of our team." Hotaru pleaded.

Michelle wrapped her arms around the young girl and hugged her, "Of course, they just don't understand. It was a scary time when the Inner scouts were brought up; they just haven't been taught differently. But that will change; eventually they will see the error in their ways. I think the Princess will help them see that." Michelle said comfortingly.

"Promise?" Hotaru asked looking up from under Michelle's arm.

"Of course, and we will be a force against this new monster, but for now we need be patient." Michelle said with a sweet smile. Michelle looked up from the girl and saw Amara walk up to the bench.

"What are you telling her about Michelle?" asked the cropped blonde girl, leaning against the arm of the bench.

"Her history," Michelle simply said.

"Trista is going to be cranky with you; I hope you realize this Michelle." Amara said crossing her arms.

Hotaru moved from Michelle and looked at her other guardian, "Why would Trista be cranky?"

"Because she promised you Mother that you wouldn't know the truth about your father," Amara said.

Michelle unhooked her arm from Hotaru, "She asked, about the feud with in the scouts, did you want me to lie to her, she is part of the team, and we remember why, even if they don't," she bristled.

Amara raised her hands in defence, with a smile on her face "Love, don't take it out on me, I am just stating a fact, and you may remember I was with you from the start, everyone should know their history."

Hotaru shot Amara and Michelle a look, "I would like to go home now, and I have got a lot to think about."

Amara patted her on the head, "Of course, we need to discuss some things with Trista as well." With that the three walked to the exit of the park to the car park.

Across town, at Serena's parents' house, she sat in the middle of entry way of the house, she had boxes sitting in front of her, and the cupboard was open and items were strewn in the boxes and the floor.

Darien was sitting in the lounge room, his study books sitting in front of him but he was staring off into space, thinking about the past couple of days. She still wasn't herself, but she was functioning, she had made him start studying again, and had slowly cleaned his apartment. She still cried every night, but during the day, she went into the sunshine, and somehow functioned. What shocked him the most was that she asked to come to the house today, she wanted to start packing up the house. She wouldn't let him help, also wouldn't let him call either of the courts to help her.

So here he sat, in her lounge room 'studying' while she listened to loud angry rock music on her IPod. He glanced at the time, and saw that a few hours had passed since they had arrived, he stood and stretched his legs, he wandered into the kitchen and pulled out two glasses from the boxes and filled them with water, and wandered around the house until she found her in her Mothers room. There were tears streaming down her face as she smelt her mother's perfume, and the music still blaring loudly from her earphones.

He walked up to her and sat down next to her, and placed the glass of water in front of her, she jumped a little, when she realized she wasn't alone, and looked at Darien and quickly wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Did you know that she wasn't even my biological mother?" She asked Darien, he just shook his head. "I was adopted, many years ago, they had had Sammy, but they wanted a daughter. But from the moment I came here, I was a Tsukino." She said with a smile, and offered the perfume bottle to Darien to smell. He inhaled the flowery scent, and smiled fondly at Serena.

"You don't need to back up the house, you know that right? I can get some people in to help and you can just supervise." Darien said gently.

Serena smiled sadly, "No it is alright, I need to do this for them. I can't help but think that maybe this is my fault, maybe being the princess has brought this misfortune to this family. They were a loving family Darien, they didn't deserve this, or the burden of me. So no, no one else can do this job, I owe this to my family, as my final way of saying sorry for the trouble." She sniffed and wiped her nose on her arm. Darien went to rub her back, but she shifted away. "Go back to studying; I will be a couple of more hours." She said turning back to put the glass bottle into the packing box.

Darien kissed the top of her head, and let her get back to packing and went back to his books in the lounge room.


	20. Chapter 20

Hi All,

The next installment. Please enjoy, and thank you for all your Reviews. Just a heads up I will try and update as much as I can, but I dropped my laptop, so we aren't on speaking terms, as it insists on only working sporadically, hopefully will have a new computer by the end of the week. But with the rate work is going may not happen.

Anyways, please enjoy =)

PP

* * *

Chapter 20

Up at the temple the four scouts were sitting in Rei's room, they had their books out on her study table but they weren't studying, it was just encase Chad or Rei's Grandfather walked in and wondered what they were up to.

Ami reached to the container sitting in the middle of the table, and pulled out a cookie that Lita had brought to the temple. "So what you are saying, we need to fix the relationship with the outer court. And why the change of heart Rei, you were the one that made us separate from them because of your parent's demands." She then nibbled on the end of the cookie.

"And you were the one who fought against me on this, the people of Mercury always so scientific in their reasons for trusting people, even though trust as nothing to do with Science. But you were all rational, but you still let me win." Rei bit back, frustrated that the girls were fighting her on this. She was following orders, orders she couldn't tell them where they came from, but what happened to the intuition these girls were meant to have.

Mina slapped the table, "Rei can you please explain why you are pushing for this to happen. Ami is right, this is so far out of your ball park, I want to assume that you are taking orders, but orders from whom?"

"Why can't we give it a go, it isn't like life will get bad if we try to mend the bridge with Sailor Saturn, and the others will follow once we have mended that relationship. You can't deny that extra help will be well sought with us struggling with the battles, especially with Serena out of commission. What did Darien say anyways?" Rei asked turning the questions onto Mina.

"Darien said he would attempt to talk to her but she is pretty unresponsive to her duties to the Moon and Galaxy. We can't rely on her coming out of this anytime soon. You are right though, it would be beneficial to have their help, considering how the last battle came out." Mina said thoughtfully.

Lita sat forward from her side of the table, "Did you want me to try and talk to them? I did have a friendship with Uranus and Neptune on the moon, outside of our separation."

"What do you mean Lita? I ordered you to stay away from them." Mina asked, outraged that one of her Soldiers has disobeyed her.

"Serenity overruled your order." Lita said with a shrug.

"She did not have that kind of Authority." Mina argued.

"Turns out she does Mina, and I wouldn't be surprised that Rei is under her influence right now, with the whole pushing to be friends." Lita shrugged again and grabbed a cookie and took a bite.

Mina pulled at her hair and turned to Ami, "Did you know about her powers?"

Ami shook her head, "No, but it would make sense, where do you think they based your leadership powers from Mina, that is presumptuous of you not to expect that the powers you came from the powers of the Silver Crystal."

Mina pulled at her hair again and rested her elbows onto the table with a sigh, "Fine, seen as Serena seemed to have gone above my head, Lita, go talk to Amara and Michelle, we will rebuild this relationship. But go carefully please. They may be a little angry with us, especially after the actions of this team in the past couple of months."

Meanwhile hours later at Serena's family home, Serena walked downstairs she reached the door frame of the lounge room and leaned against it. She silently watched Darien with his nose stuck in the book he was reading from and furiously taking notes. Serena slowly let down her hair from the pony tail that she was sporting, and sighed. She was torn, unsure of where she needed to go now. She walked up to Darien and meekly tapped him on the shoulder, confusing herself as to why she suddenly felt so shy around him.

He looked up from his books and smiled at the girl, "So how did you go?" He asked.

"Their room is done now, and so is Sammy's, I just need to finish the rest of the house, and then from there, figure out my next step. Pretty sure I can't just live here by myself." She sadly rationalized.

"You can stay with me as long as you need to Serena; we were meant to be together." With this statement Darien pulled her into his lap, so that she was sitting sideways. Serena squeaked, and fell where he guided her to and he put his head on her shoulder playfully kissing her cheek as a sort of apology. "You don't need to make all the decisions now. What we do need to make a decision on is first off what are we doing for dinner, because you haven't eaten all day so you have to be hungry and after dinner we need to discuss Princess business."

Serena let out a sigh, and hid her head into his chest, "I don't want to be the Princess, and I don't want to deal with that." She mumbled, this being a topic she wanted to avoid with him, as she was sure he would figure out about that dream or vision, or whatever that was the day of her Parents burial, so every time he brought this up she found an excuse.

"You can't avoid this topic forever, and you need to learn to control your new powers and you need to talk to Mina, you promised them that you would discuss things with them, and it has been over a week."

"Can't they work out their own issues, and as for controlling my powers, suppressing them like I have been seems to be the solution." She shrugged

"No Serena, you cannot just suppress them, that is what got us into all this trouble, Raye suppressing the truth, and look what happened the once strong friendship that you had with the girls are in tatters, and you need them as much as you say you don't, I know you do." He tried to rationalize with her.

"Darien I said I don't want to deal with them." Serena said her eyes turning serious. "It wasn't just Raye it was all of them, they decided that was the right course of action, the excuse of "I thought you were an enemy because I didn't remember you on the moon" isn't good enough. What happened to the nice girls that I was friends with on the moon, and just after they got their powers, they accepted everyone and gave them the benefit of the doubt, I know except for Hotaru on the moon, but that was their parent prejudices and I was fixing it and other things were in play, until things got destroyed on the moon." Serena finished her rant with a huff.

Darien put his arms around her waist, and looked at the blonde girl, "At the end of the day you need to be the bigger person, you are the glue that holds them together, they just got misguided and now they want to fix it."

"Have you been speaking with them Darien?" Serena asked with wide eyes, turning up to look at him.

Darien nodded.

"Why would you do that, I thought I was in control and I was going to contact them in my own time."

"Serena, they were worried about you, Mina called me yesterday, they are having trouble with monsters and they need your help. And Trista called this morning; she was concerned about how your new powers were affecting you, as you don't have the same protections on the powers as you used to, if you aren't careful your emotions will control them. They called because they care, that is all."

"So what did you tell them?"

"That I would suggest to you that you give them a call, I didn't promise anything for you, I just said we would talk about it and get back to them. That is all." Darien said hurriedly, seeing the anger rising in her face.

"Good because I don't think I am ready yet." Serena said crossing her arms, anger still rising.

"You need to deal with this sooner rather than later Serena, the world is in trouble, and they need your help." Darien tried to reason, as Serena started shaking with anger.

"They only come looking for me when they need help, great friendship that I have with them, all they do is call when they need something, a friend of convenience, well maybe I will on call them when it is convenient for me, not them or the world. Yea, see how they -." And mid-sentence Serena disappeared from Darien's lap.

Darien's arms collapsed into his lap, and he whispered into the air, "Damn it Serena, Trista warned me that this would happen."


	21. Chapter 21

Hi all,

Sorry for the delay in the update. My computer broke, I started editing the earlier chapters and then I started a new job, so I have been busy, busy.

I hope you enjoy this Chapter.

PP

* * *

Chapter 21

Trista snapped her phone closed and walked into the lounge room of the three bedroom apartment from the balcony. In a rage she threw the phone at a chair. Hotaru looked up at Trista from the book she was reading at the dining table, noticing the anger in her friends face. She quietly slipped her book mark into her book to hold her page. And she patiently stared at the angry scout. Trista for her part was pacing back and forth, and running her hands through her hair, muttering to herself.

"Trista, if you continue to pace and mutter to yourself like that I am going to have to get you some professional help." Hotaru said calmly folding her hands in front of her.

Trista ran her hands through her hair pushing it out of her face, and then picked up her phone from where she threw it and took a deep breath. She looked up at Hotaru, "Serena teleported again."

Hotaru grimaced, "Does Darien know where she went?"

Trista shook her head and sat down opposite her at the table, flicking her phone open and closed, contemplated what they had to do next. "We haven't developed the link yet."

Hotaru sighed, and placed her hands on either side of her face her, "Do we need to contact Rei? She should be able to locate her using the fire."

Trista raised an eyebrow at Hotaru, "Do you really want to go there?"

"This isn't about me Trista, this is about our princess, and let us be honest, they at the end of the day have embraced the same code as us, and made the same promises to the Queen. We must protect the Princess." Hotaru said logically.

Trista pulled her hair to into her face, and closed her eyes. Hotaru stared at her fellow scout, waiting patiently for an answer. Trista let out a sigh, "Why is all of this so much effort?"

Hotaru laughed, "The Princess never made anything easy for us in the past, why would she change now?"

Trista let out a small laugh herself, and tapped on the table, deliberating on what they should do next. She flipped her phone open and starting typing into the key pad, with a final blip on the phone, she closed it again.

"So who did you message?" Hotaru asked, staring at the green haired mess of a woman.

"Darien, asking him to check if Serena teleported to his apartment like last time." Trista sighed.

"Trista, you need to stress less, we will find her. Or is there something that you aren't telling me that could impact the Princess, something that Amara and Michelle are dealing with and the reason why they aren't home tonight?" Hotaru asked with a serious glint in her eyes.

Trista righted her hair, and let out a secret smile that Hotaru saw, "Still so young yet so intuitive. They are working on a feeling they have."

Hotaru turned her head to the side, her facial features turning into a frown, "What feeling?"

"I will let them tell you when they come back, I don't fully understand what is going on with them." Trista said thoughtfully. "But it could be nothing, it could be something. We will soon see, but I don't think they will be home for a little while."

Hotaru nodded, knowing they weren't the problem they needed to be tackling. She stood up from the table, and smoothed out her pleated skirt she was wearing, and walked to the door, and grabbed her jacket from the back of the door. She put on her jacket and she turned to Trista who was watching the young girl, "So Trista, are you coming with me? I can't go out by myself."

Trista scrambled to her feet and stumbled to the door, she grabbed her jacket and opened the door, and asked the girl, "And where are we going?"

"Off to the temple, Serena isn't going to want us to sit around waiting for her to find her way back, we may as well get involved." Hotaru said with a shrug, and walked out the door.

Serena woke on cold ground. She blearily looked around, and realized that she wasn't where she was supposed to be. She attempted to concentrate her powers to get her back to the argument that she was having with Darien, even though the thought of continuing that conversation upset her, but she couldn't teleport back to her house.

She shakily stood up, and then attempted to go towards the light that was in the distance, but she got no further then ten paces and she hit an invisible wall laced with electricity. It shocked her back to where she woke up with a scream escaping her lips.

She gingerly stood up again, and tried to walk ten paces in the opposite direction and she was shocked by the invisible wall again and sent flying back to the centre again. Serena let out a defeated sigh, and curled herself into a ball, she was trapped she thought helplessly, where was she.

Rei fell back from her fire reading; she hadn't expected to travel into that kind of vision. Rei rubbed her face, and attempted to get her focus back, so that she could investigate what was going on in the vision. But she couldn't settle, she had a feeling that she was missing something that she was supposed to be doing something about that vision.

Rei stood up, and left the fire room, sliding the paneled door behind her. She fiddled with her hair as she walked down the hall, thinking about the dark space that she saw Serena in, was that the past or was it the future. She walked outside into the cool air, stretching out, pondering the possibilities of her visions, she stood in the middle of the courtyard with her eyes closed, embracing the chill in the wind.

After some time she slowly opened her eyes, and when she refocused she jumped back with shock. There was a little girl standing right in front of her, with an inquisitive look on her face, staring up at Rei and said "Hello, Rei."

When Rei finally recovered from the shock, "Hotaru." She sternly, "What are you doing here? It is late."

"You could work on being a little nicer Rei, I am not him. I am just a little girl." She said with a cute little smile. "But this is not why we are here."

"Why are you here, no-one else here with you." Rei said looking around.

From behind Hotaru, there was a shout, and some clicking of some heels, "Hotaru, you just can't run up the stairs. You need to wait for me." With a skid and a stumble Trista came to a halt not too fair away from Hotaru and Rei.

"I was safe, and I can't help that you are old, Trista, but we have important business to discuss with Rei." Hotaru said with a cheeky shrug.

Rei gave Trista a curt nod, acknowledging the Scout of Time. "What business do we have to discuss at this hour?"

Hotaru turned back to the priestess, "Probably the same reason why you are outside at this hour, trying to clear your head?"

Rei gave her a skeptical look and then looked at Trista, "How do you know this?"

Trista shrugged, "The girl is smart, and she remembers things. We should go inside to discuss this."

"Why should I invite you in? I barely know you two." Rei said taking a defensive position, pulling her transformation pen out of her pocket.

"I am not, the bad guy here, Rei, I am just a little girl, and we need your help." Hotaru pleaded.

Trista narrowed her eyes at Rei, "Do you really want to take both of us on, Rei, we are not the weaker scouts, and we have all our powers. Your petty perception of a young girl is not what we want to discuss. We want to discuss our Princess. Something we do have in common."

"What have you done to Serena?" Rei said not relaxing.

From behind Hotaru and Trista, a male voice said, "Would you three just stop, it isn't worth it."

Surprised Rei gasped, "Darien." And the other two bowed to him and muttered, "Majesty".

Darien gave Trista and Hotaru a quick look of annoyance, and then ignored them; he walked up to Rei, and grabbed her shoulders. "Rei, she disappeared again. I can't find her; I know she was hurting a little while a go, but then nothing. I can't feel her at all."

Rei crossed her arms across her chest, "Well maybe they are hiding her Darien, did you think of this?"

"Why would Hotaru and I hid the Princess" Trista said pulling her transformation pen out. "Then why would we come her looking for her?"

"I don't know, to throw us off the scent. She is a descendant of Saturn," Rei said gesturing at Hotaru, Rei then raised her hand, and Trista and Hotaru mirrored her action, to start their transformation into the Sailor Scouts.

Darien getting angrier and angrier at the three women, but they didn't notice him slightly glowing with rage.

The women finished their Transformation, and just as Rei was going to throw her fireballs at Hotaru, Darien was engulfed in a bright light, and seconds later was in his armor. The Rei released her fireballs, and Trista leapt into her attack.

But mid attack, everyone was frozen still.


End file.
